Be Close To Me
by Starlightfan800
Summary: The inners go to kimoku,Mamoru comes back from America while Setsunavis acting oddy . Don't worry ppl, this still will be COMPLETED. Review after any chapter tell me watcha think.  3-4 Years after Sailor Stars . YxM UxS and AxT
1. Chapter 1

1Prologue

AN: This is about three years after Sailor Stars/ I don't own Sailor Moon in any way.

"Princess, you would like to speak with us?" Healer asked bending down with Maker. Kakyuu nodded.

"Hai," Kakyuu replied to her two out of three lights. "I know with Fighter's little stomach problem as she likes to say. She's been so depressed and the options avaliable she doesn't want to do. So, I was hoping that the Earth senshi may cheer her up a bit from this."

"We know one senshi she misses the most," Maker told the princess, but she already knew which senshi that was. "Would you like us to tell Fighter?"

"Yes," Kakyuu said with a smile standing up from her comfortable throne. "Since she's very upset about all of this." Maker and Healer had to agree with the princess with what had happened to Fighter recently. "And, Maker please send the Earth senshi a message."

"I understand, princess. Is that all?" Healer asked the princess as she nodded. "Have a good evening." The princess sent the words back at the two as they left the throne room. "Are you inviting all of them?"

"Nani?" Maker asked as were walking to see Fighter. "What do you mean?"

"All of the inners and outers?" Maker knew the inners were on her list of people to invite but she didn't know about the inners, they weren't on the best terms and with Fighter's state it wouldn't be a good idea.

"No," Maker said. "Here we are." Maker knocked on the door, she knew Fighter was in there she had been in there two months. She came out for dinner and breakfast but nothing else.

"Seiya," Healer said after not hearing anything. Healer knocked this time.

"Come in," Seiya said under the covers. The mini chandelier in the room was lit along with some other things lying around like shirts and socks. Seiya turned to see her two comards. "What's wrong?"

"Seiya, you need to get out of this room more," Maker said sitting beside her friend on the bed. "It's not doing any good just going out for breakfast, lunch and dinner. You need to get exercise."

"I can't, it hurts like hell," Seiya said with a sigh. "Why did I ever let him to this to me? I don't even like men."

"Seiya," Healer said not looking at her comrade because she was too busy with her hair. "You were drunk and weren't thinking. And Ezera apologized." Seiya sighed and looked outside, nothing at the moment could cheer her up. Apologizing made no difference for what he did to her!

"On the other hand," Maker said bringing Seiya from her thoughts. "We came to give you some good news, it's what the princess suggested." Seiya blinked once then again as her two comrades smiled at her.

"Nani?" she asked curiously.

"We're inviting the Earth senshi to Kinmoku," Healer said with a huge ass smile on her face.

"Odango," Seiya muttered suddenly happy. "I GET TO SEE ODANGO AGAIN!" Seiya screamed a little loud.

"Quiet down, baka," Healer said with a sigh putting her hands on her hips as Seiya sat up in her bed. "Yes, you get to see Usagi again."

"But what about-" Seiya was cut off by Maker.

"Your problem?" Maker questioned as Seiya nodded.

"What if Odango finds it a little odd that I'm-" once again, Seiya was cut off by Healer.

"She won't care," Healer said as Maker nodded. "She's your friend, well more like interest but hell. Still the same thing. You should know by now, dumb ass; she wouldn't care what you look like."

"You're a dumb ass," Seiya muttered as Healer turned with her fist near Seiya's face and Maker split them up. Maker opened her communicator.

"Princess, is there any special day you want them here?" Maker asked seeing a distorted image of her princesses face on the communicator. Maker needed to know this stuff, being the most organized Starlight in the group.

"Hai, how about four days from now?" the princess questioned. Maker looked at Healer and she nodded thinking that four days would be good. "Sore ja, Maker." Maker nodded and closed her communicator.

"Don't worry about it, Seiya," Maker winded smiling for once. "I'm sure Tskuino-san will take your mind off of your little problem." Seiya nodded, inside she was just jumping with excitement. Right now, her powers were very limited so she couldn't really transform much even if she wanted to.

"Sa Healer and Maker," Seiya said patting her pillow while lying down slowly. "I'm going to bed." Seiya was about to turn off the light when Maker grabbed her arm.

"Don't forgot to take your pill for your little 'problem'," Maker said thinking using the word "problem" would make Seiya more comfortable than the real word.

"Thanks," Seiya said putting a tiny yellow pill in her mouth and drinking a bottle of water on her black ebony wooden night stand. "Ja, guys." Healer and Maker left shutting the door behind them. Seiya couldn't fall asleep, she just wanted to think about her Odango and get her mind off of her problem.

"At least we made her somewhat happy," Healer said as Maker opened her door.

"Honto," Maker said. "She'll be more delighted when they get here. Ja, Healer." Healer waved bye and Maker shut her door. Healer walked to her own room.

AN: OH! What do you think is "wrong" with Seiya? Tell me in a review of the prologue


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 1- A Letter From A Far! Seiya The Prego

It was nine in the morning. Usagi hadn't been herself since the Starlights left, everyone around her had noticed. Sometimes, the inners would come over to look after her. Minako came over with Ami the most usually on a Tuesday which was today.

"Usagi-chan," Luna said creeping up by the sleeping bun patting her bun. "Get up, get up." Usagi rolled over drooling and held Luna close to her. The moon kitty sweat dropped. "Perfect."

Luna had also been taking care of Usagi and watching her a lot. She hadn't been the same either since Mamoru and her had grown apart. Mamoru would still say they were a couple, but Luna didn't think it was true. Her thoughts were interrupted by a door opening.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako said opening the door to the room. Ami came in with Minako along with Rei and Makoto. "Ohayo!" Usagi fell to the ground.

"Minna," she said looking at everyone in her room. "Why are you all here? Don't Minako and Ami-chan usually come to visit me Tuesday?"

"Hai," Ami said nodding. "Demo, we all thought we'd come and see you today." Makoto and Rei nodded with their eyes shut tightly nodding. "We picked up your mail also for you, Usagi-chan."

"Arigato minna!" Usagi said in a somewhat chipper tone. Since now everyone was twenty, life seemed very busy. Ami was preparing to be a doctor at university, Minako was trying to become an idol and Makoto was helping a famous chef at a restaurant. Usagi stared at the letter suspiciously.

"Usagi-chan, why are you staring at the letter weird?" Makoto asked as Usagi stared blankly at the letter. She almost looked as if she was taken back by it.

"It has no stamp or return address," she said. On the front it looked like the front had been sealed by wax with the letters M.F.H.

"M.F.H?" Ami questioned coming to look at the letter. "Open it." Usagi opened the letter as all the girls gathered on her bed. "M-maska."

"What Ami-chan?" Minako asked as Rei tried to get a better look with the blond. Makoto was in front of them with her jaw dropped. "Mako-chan move your butt away from my face." Rei added after Makoto had knocked her over.

"It's a little from Maker," Ami said to Minako and Rei as they looked shocked.

"What's it say?" Rei asked. Usagi's eyes scanned the letter, she knew her friends would be happy to hear from them. But who knew Maker would write the letter? She thought Fighter would since they were friends.

But after the Starlights had left, Usagi found herself thinking about Fighter and comparing her to Mamoru. Usagi soon discovered she had fallen in love with Fighter. It was about two years back, she was confused about her sexuality and went to talk to Haruka and Michiru.

FLASHBACK...

"_Koneko-chan?" Haruka asked opening the door to let the little wet bunny in. It had been raining out and Usagi was soaked. "Why were you out in the rain?"_

"_I came here to talk to you, but on the way it started raining," Usagi explained as Haruka gave her a blue towel to dry off. "Thanks."_

"_Usagi-san," Michiru said. "Would you like some tea?" Usagi nodded and Michiru started a pot of tea. Usagi sat down on the green leather couch in the living room. Haruka sat in a blue chair as Michiru came over and placed a kiss on Haruka's cheek._

"_So, Koneko-chan why are you here?" Haruka asked trying not to sound rude. "Not that we mind company." Usagi sat up more staright as Michiru walked in the kitchen and placed a tea cup in front of Usagi._

"_I came to talk about..." Usagi started to blush causing Michiru to laugh a little as she and Haruka now had moved to a couch not too far from Usagi. "My...uh...erm."_

"_Whatever it is, Koneko-chan," Haruka said. "You can tell us." Usagi looked at Michiru who smiled gracefully, she truly was the senshi of embrace._

"_My sexuality," Usagi finally spat out. The two looked at each other, they didn't know their princess would think of such things like that about herself. Didn't she have Mamoru?_

"_Aw, Usagi-san," Michiru said walking away from Haruka and placing her hands on Usagi's. "Who would make you question your sexuality?" Usagi blushed, she felt a little uncomfortable about talking about this._

"_Seiya," Usagi told them. "I think...I think I'm in love with Seiya." Yes, Usagi had doubted it at first because Seiya was a women but thought of Haruka and Michiru were a couple and they were women. But Seiya could be either gender which would make an...interesting relationship._

"_Seiya," Haruka muttered. "Koneko, she is in a different galaxy. I heard you invited them back someday, even though Seiya and I aren't on the best terms if you do see her again just admit your feelings."_

"_Sou ka," Usagi said drinking her tea for the first time. _

"_Demo what about Mamoru-san?" Michiru questioned Usagi._

"_I don't think we're a couple anymore," Usagi said shaking her head. "He hasn't really been there for me and we've grown apart." Michiru hugged her friend and sat back next to Haruka._

"_Koneko, if you truly don't know your sexuality," Haruka said. "If you see Seiya, experiment with her." Usagi got up and handed Michiru the towel._

"_Arigato!" Usagi said cheerfully. Haruka got up and placed a kiss on Usagi's cheek. The bunny then left the two outers._

END OF FLASKBACK...

"Usagi-chan!" Rei screamed for the tenth million time finally getting Usagi's attention.

"Ah, gomen what was that?" Usagi asked shaking her head. She hadn't said anything to the inners how she felt about Seiya or about the chat with Haruka and Michiru. She didn't think they should worry about her feelings or concerns.

"I asked you to read the letter about three minutes ago," Rei said with steam coming from her ears since Usagi hadn't read it. Usagi cleared her throat and started to read what was written on the paper before her...

_Dear friends,_

_It is me, Maker from Kinmoku. I hope you still remember us! Just joking, anyway, we would like to invite you to Kinmoku. Since we promised to see each other again, we were wondering if you'd like to come learn about our planet._

_We learned so much while on Earth about love and passion and different things, we would like to teach you some things here. Plus, Seiya is feeling a little down right now because of a certain problem concerning her belly if you understand what I mean._

_We would like to see you on Kinmoku four days from now. Healer and I will not be able to greet you because we will be looking after Seiya. I will send Kicker, Jumper and Dipper to come and get you. Don't worry, they're very welcoming._

_Maker.._

"I wonder what's wrong with Seiya," Usagi said as the four inners shook their heads.

"Usagi-chan," Ami said. "From what Makers written here, just by the sounds of it Seiya's pregnant."

"Kuso!" Usagi said shocked. "Sugoi! Demo, shouldn't she be happy to be having a baby?"

"Usagi-chan," Makoto said. "Not everyone wants to have a baby, she might've been forced to have sex or something else could've happened. We'll just need to wait and see what happened when we get there."

"Can the day come yet?" Seiya moaned into her pillow. It was only ten in the morning but it felt like the day had been going on forever. Seiya rubbed her belly, she wanted this thing out of her.

"Calm down, Seiya," Maker said bring Seiya a cup of water and pills. "The baby will come out when it's ready. Yes, I know you don't want to be pregnant but you were drunk and it was an accident."

"She could just get an abortion," Healer mumbled, she had been sitting in a chair eating crackers while Maker shook her head and Seiya looked confused.

"I don't want to kill the baby," Seiya admitted. "But I also don't have time to care for a baby. What the hell am I going to do?"

"We'll cross that bridge once it comes," Maker told Seiya. "I wonder if the inners got my letter at all." Suddenly, Healer's head shot up from her magazine.

_Yaten...Yaten? _It was Minako's voice in her mind. She had made a mental connection with her somehow, she didn't even think the inners were capable of that.

_Hai? What is it?_

_You don't sound too thrilled to hear from me..._

_That's not it, I'm not in the best mood because Kakyuu-hime ordered us to watch over Seiya again._

_Ah, sou ka. We got Makers letter._

_Good, I suppose you're coming then?_

_Hai!_

_I'll tell the princess. see you then, Minako_

The connection was broken and Healer got up from where she had been sitting. "Where are you headed off to?" Maker questioned Healer.

"I just had a mental connection with Minako, she says they got your letter," Healer told Maker who sighed happy the letter had gone across the galaxy.

"Yay! I get to see Odango soon!" Seiya cheered a little making Maker sweat drop. "Nani? You can't tell me you don't want to see Mizuno-kun?" Maker blushed a little.

"S-shut up," She said. That was unusual for Maker to say shut up or anything along the lines of it. Healer snickered while opening the door.

"You want to see Aino-san again, ne?" Seiya said as a smile graced her face and Healer looked a little pissy.

"Eh, looks like someone's looking a little happier," Healer said changing the subject with a smirk on her face as she left the room once again as Seiya sighed and looked out the window seeing Earth.

"Seiya, they'll be soon here enough," Maker said grabbing Seiya's attention. "Demo, we won't be there to greet them. Kicker, Jumper and Dipper will be."

"Demo-" Seiya was about to speak but cut off by Maker.

"Seiya, you should relax since you hit two months three days ago," Maker advised. "Healer and I will be looking after you, or else we'd greet them." Seiya sighed and sat up to take her pills.

"I understand," she said. She really did want to get out of bed and greet the inners but felt strapped down by Maker and was left to sit in her room that felt like a prison.

#$#$#

"You want to go to talk Haruka-san about it, Usagi-chan?" Makoto questioned Usagi as they sat in Crown. "Demo you know how much they disliked the Starlights."

"It's something a little personal," Usagi said blushing.

"Usagi-chan," Ami said taking a sip of her tea. "You can tell us anything, alright?" Everyone looked at Usagi as she sighed. She then started telling them the story about her feelings for Seiya and how she had talked to the outers so long ago.

"Usagi-chan, you feel that way about Seiya?" Rei questioned their princess as she nodded. "Well, finally looks like they unrequited love isn't existent anymore." Usagi looked at Rei confused. "You still don't get what I mean, do you?"

"Er no," Usagi said as the inners all sweat dropped. "Nani nani?"

"Seiya loves you, Usagi-chan," Minako said. "She saw saying that back on the day they left, she said she'll never forget you. In other words she was saying aishteru."

"Sou ka," Usagi said. "Well, sore ja. I'm going to see Haruka-san and Michiru-san! Ja!"

"I still can't believe Usagi-chan didn't tell us," Rei said sounding down hearted.

"Rei-chan," Ami said placing her hand on Rei's shoulder. "She is allowed to keep some things to herself." Everyone sighed and they looked out the window and saw Usagi walking away.

%^%^%^%^%^%^

"Usagi-san!" Hotaru said cheerfully. "Hello!" Hotaru was in grade eight now and looked like a young woman. She reminded Usagi of herself when she was younger. "How are you?"

"Good, Hotaru-chan," Usagi said giggling at Hotaru's antics. "May I come in?" Hotaru nodded and saw Haruka along with Michiru in the kitchen. Michiru was making salad and Haruka was reading the newspaper.

"Hi, Koneko-chan," Haruka said. "What's up?" Usagi still had the letter tucked in her pocket and showed it to Haruka who was wide eyed.

"She's pregnant?" Michiru asked for Haruka as Usagi nodded. "I suppose that's why they're asking you to go there too. I hope you have fun."

"You're not mad that we got invited?" Usagi asked a little confused.

"No, after what Ruka said to dear Seiya before with Galaxia she wouldn't care," Michiru said as Haruka still sat there in shock. "Ne, Ruka?"

"Uh right," Haruka said coming out of shock. "You can go and see her."

"Arigato, Haruka-san and Michiru-san!" Usagi said happily. "Ja ne!"

"She really is cute," Haruka said as the bunny closed the door.

"Are you saying she's cuter than me?" Michiru teased Haruka. "That is just too rude, Ruka."

"I wasn't saying that," Haruka said. "Want me to prove it?"

"Later," Michiru said kissing the top of Haruka's forehead.

Four days passed quickly. The inners were soon ready to go. They stood in Usagi's back yard with their bags and everything. "I suppose we should henshi now," Makoto said. "Minako-chan, you did get the directions from Yaten-kun right?"

"Yes," Venus said. Everyone had transformed. "I know where it is."

"Sa, let's go!" Mars said as they joined hands and they bags in the middle.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" they all shouted. It felt like time was bending. Ever since the senshi got to age 20, their power had grown. Luna and Artemis told them it was because they were aging and their power was increasing. "TAKE US TO KINMOKU!"

After what seemed like forever, the inners arrived at Kinmoku. "This must be Kimoku," Sailor Moon said looking around. There were blossom trees and the wonderful smell of olives in the air that filled her senses.

"Hello there," said a voice making all the senshi look. There stood three senshi, one with long black hair like Mars' who had green eyes, one with red hair and hazel eyes and one with short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sailor Star Dipper," Dipper said shaking all the senshi's hands. "That's Jumper and that's Kicker." Kicker was the one with short blond hair, Dipper with the black hair and Jumper with the red hair.

"Nice to meet you too," all the Earth senshi said as they detransformed and told them their civilian names. Kicker's civilian name was June, Dipper's was Ally and Jumper was Lorta.

"So where are the men?" Rei asked looking around for hot guys.

"The planets complicated," Dipper said looking at Rei.

"How?" Usagi asked confused as her teammates.

"Well, we can be both genders," Jumper told them. "But with Fighter, Healer and Maker you know that, ne?" They all nodded.

"So you're gender neutral?" Minako questioned Kicker as she nodded to the senshi of Venus.

"Yes, and our anatomy switches but hell. Why wouldn't it?" Dipper said with a laugh along with the inners. "Everything disappears with that gender, such as pregnancy."

"Here we are," Kicker said opening the doors to a big building. It reminded Usagi of a hospital, there were many senshi walking around looking at the Earth senshi.

"They must be Earthlings," whispered a senshi with brown hair.

"That's Sailor Moon," her friend replied.

"I envy her," the brown haired girl said bringing a smile to Usagi's lips. She had no idea people on Kinmoku here knew her. They came to the center of the building, there was a window in the roof showing the shining sun. They came to an elevator.

"Fighter's room in floor three," Kicker told the senshi.

"How do you know?" Minako asked when the elevator appeared. Dipper walked in first followed by the Starlights then the inners.

"We are some of the Starlights friends," Dipper admitted.

"Honto, sugoi," Minako said as everyone giggled and Minako gave them a lopsided grin. The elevator doors opened. All the way there, Kicker, Dipper and Jumper had helped the Earth senshi with their bags.

"Sa, here is Fighter's room," Jumper said. "We'll give you your bags. I'm sure Maker and Healer will help you find rooms later. Ja, see you around we need to hang out while you're here."

"Ja!" Makoto said waving. Makoto knocked on the door to reveal Healer.

"Minna," Healer said blinking. "We didn't think you'd get here so fast." Everyone hugged the Starlight who waved them off but Minako didn't let go. "Minako, let go." Everyone laughed and entered the room, finally Minako let go.

"Odango!" Seiya said. Usagi came down and sat on the bed and hugged Seiya. "Gods, I missed you." Seiya placed a tiny kiss on her cheek realizing what she had done in front of everyone. "It was a welcome kiss." She knew they wouldn't buy it but it was worth a shot.

"Welcome," Maker said bowing and giving each inner a hug. "I'm guessing you got the letter, ne?" The inners nodded.

"So, how did Seiya here get pregnant?" Ami asked as Seiya looked at her belly. "I thought...that she was uh..." Ami was blushing.

"A lesbian?" Seiya spit out as Ami nodded. "Well, I got drunk and a man named Ezera screwed the hell outta me."

"Do tell," Minako said as everyone sweat dropped. Seiya shook her head but decided to tell the story.

_Flashback..._

"_I feel so good," Seiya said to Ezera as he led her into her room. Ezera wasn't as drunk as Seiya._

"_I'd make you feel even better," Ezera said. Ezera put Seiya on the bed and removed her clothing and started to screw her. _

_The next morning when Seiya woke up, she was shocked and left the room before he could wake up. Over the couple of weeks, Seiya noticed morning sickness along with craving food. She usually didn't do it. So, she went to a store a bought a pregnancy test. _

"_Damn, I better not be pregnant," Seiya said to herself. The stick beeped and it said that she was pregnant. She screamed and Taiki and Yaten came to her room._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" Yaten asked as Seiya sulked. Taiki saw the stick on the ground of Seiya's bathroom not touching the pissy side. A shocked look crossed Taiki's face. "Nani Taiki?"_

"_Seiya, you're pregnant?" Taiki asked as Yaten's eyes went wide._

"_How?" Yaten asked Seiya._

"_Beer and Ezera," she said getting up and going to her bed._

END OF FLASKBACK...

"Where is Ezera now?" Rei asked stroking a hand through her hair.

"He is on Kinmoku's Council," Taiki told Rei. "Not many people can see him."

"I guess Seiya just got lucky," Yaten muttered under her breath.

"You shut up," Seiya said trying to get up but Usagi held her down.

"We could go talk to him," Ami suggested to the group but Yaten and Taiki shook their hands. "But did he apologize to Seiya?"

"Yes," Taiki replied to Ami. "But what can he do? He can't turn back the clock."

"Come on, Seiya," Usagi then said changing the subject. "Can we see your stomach?" Seiya removed the blankets and Usagi felt Seiya's stomach making the Starlight blush. "I hear the baby!"

"Odango," Seiya said holding Usagi against her stomach. Usagi wiggled free making the Starlight a little sad. "The only thing is, I don't want the baby."

"If you can switch genders, can't the baby just go away?" Ami asked Taiki but instead Seiya answered.

"Yes, I can but I don't want to kill the baby or have an abortion," Seiya said with a sigh. "Both would kill the baby."

"Then what are we going to do?" Minako asked curiously.

"We can go talk to Ezera," Makoto said. "I'd like to give that bastard a piece of my mind. Taking a innocent girl who's drunk and screwing her."

"No," Taiki said shaking her head. "At the moment, Yaten and I will take you to your rooms. Usagi-san, please look after for a little bit." Taiki shut the door.

"Odango, thank you for coming here," Seiya said looking at Usagi in the eyes as she laid back down, Usagi doing the same.

"You're welcome, Seiya," she said. The two talked for a bit of what had happened over on Earth the last four years.

"Gomen ne about Mamoru-san, Odango," Seiya said after hearing what Mamoru was doing to Usagi. "When I said to protect you, he said he would live up to it. He lied."

"You don't have to apologize, Seiya," Usagi said moving a bit closer to Seiya. "I've found someone else I love and hope they'll treat me well."

"Who would that be?" Seiya asked a little confused as Usagi smiled at her.

"You," she said to Seiya.

"Odango," Seiya said leaning in and kissing Usagi on the lips but then, Yaten and Minako opened the door.

"Do you want us to leave?" Yaten asked with a giggle.

"We were just going for a nap," Seiya said. "Please watch if anything happens."

"Okay, dumb ass!" Yaten said as Minako giggled.

"Screw you," Seiya said as she was falling asleep. Minako and Yaten sat down a blue coach in the room.

"It's hard to believe sometimes she's my leader," Yaten said her head falling back as Minako giggled.

AN: I made Seiya pregnant for once because it's always Usagi who's pregnant and I switched it for once. So yes, I have 2 stories on the go now. R AND R!


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 2- Seiya Goes Out. Noobie Light.

Nearly a little bit later, Seiya and Usagi woke up before and went to go find food. "Was it a dream?" Seiya asked Yaten who looked confused at her friend. "Me..."

"You what?" Yaten asked confused as Minako just shrugged.

"Being pregnant?" she asked hopefully. Yaten sighed and shook her head. "I wish it was a dream."

"Seiya, don't you want a family?" Minako asked Seiya sitting on the bed. Seiya looked around the room, it was only Minako and Yaten in the room. "Seiya?"

"Uh hai?" Seiya just realized she had completely dazed out. "That bastard took advantage of me, Minako. Of course I want a family, but I have my duties to do."

"Hm, duties," Yaten giggled under her breath receiving a nudge from Minako in the stomach. "Ouch, damn you that hurts." Yaten sat down and picked up a magazine.

"Where's Odango?" Seiya asked looking around.

"She went to go get food," Minako said. "She wasn't awake too long before you, Seiya." Yaten put the magazine down. "We could go look for her if you want."

"God, Seiya!" Yaten said, she must've been ignoring the conversation. "All your magazines suck. Nothing about fashion what-so-ever."

"Were you even paying attention to what just happened?" Minako asked sweat dropping. Yaten shook her head and threw the magazine across the room. "Oh god, Yaten. Nee, what do you think Seiya?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt to get out of bed," Seiya said as she got out bed. She looked at herself in her pajamas. She saw her stomach and sighed. Minako saw this and walked over to her.

"Seiya, calm down," she said waving her hand with her eyes closed. "It's just a baby, nobody will think you're odd. Yaten, when was the last time she got out of her room."

"Uh do you mean for food or just the day?" she asked Minako.

"The day," Minako answered as Yaten shrugged. "You don't keep count!" Yaten shook her head.

"No, that's more of Taiki's job," Yaten said as Taiki walked in with Ami. "Speak of the devil." Taiki sighed and saw Seiya out of bed. "Taiki, when was the last time Seiya actually left her room?"

"For the whole day? Probably a month ago," Taiki said as Seiya looked down at the ground ashamed. "What's wrong, Seiya?"

"Have I really been such a bother for the last two months?" Seiya asked as tears came to her eyes and she sat down on her bed. Taiki and Yaten walked over to Seiya.

"No, of course not Seiya," Taiki said for Yaten and her knowing a smart ass comment would've came from Yaten's lips. "We just want you to get out a little more, it's not healthy to be cooped up in one place for too long."

"Seiya, listen," Ami said adjusting glasses on her nose that weren't a necessity. "It's just a pregnancy, it's a baby." Seiya sighed again. "Sa, I saw Usagi-chan in the dining room when walking here with Taiki-san."

"How long has she been in here?" Minako asked curiously. She knew Usagi had been awake a least a half an hour before Seiya. "She left here around forty minutes ago."

"She must just be super ass hungry," Yaten said with her hands on her hips. "I know I am." She muttered the last part, Taiki heard it and nudged her the same way Minako did. "Damn! You and Minako have both done that to me."

"Seiya, would you want us to wait for you? We can head to the dining room," Taiki suggested looking at Seiya. Seiya looked up a little worried.

"Seiya, daijobu," Ami reassured. "You'll be fine, Usagi-chan is down there. She won't be expecting it."

"And we all know how much you love her," Yaten muttered so low nobody heard her. She felt like she had won a battle between Minako and Taiki and felt happy inside. "Sa, let's go. See you down there, Seiya!"

"Hai," Seiya said. Taiki closed the door.

"Is Seiya really that sad about having a baby?" Ami asked Taiki as they started to walk away.

"I guess so," Taiki said. "She could as easily as cancel it but doesn't want to kill the baby or as you know get an abortion."

"Poor Seiya," Ami said.

Seiya stood there just looking at herself in the mirror rubbing her stomach. "A baby," she muttered to herself. "A baby?" She shook it off and got ready. Soon, she off to dinner with everyone else.

"Oi, oi minna!" Usagi called from a table. Minako sat down with Yaten suddenly clinging to her arm. "What's up with you two suddenly?" Usagi asked shoving a dumpling into her mouth looking from Minako to Yaten.

"Nani?" Yaten asked confused then looked at her position with Minako and wiggled free. "We just walked in arm and arm here together, nothing more. I don't want people getting the wrong idea." Yaten muttered the very last part.

"Where's Seiya?" Usagi asked after finishing up her dumpling. Everyone was seated the table, a women came over to take everyone's orders.

"We'll just have water at the moment," Taiki told the waitress, she was actually giving Seiya time to get here. "That's all we'd like for now." The lady bowed and walked off. "I'm guessing you ordered, Usagi-san?"

"HAI!" She said excitedly as everyone laughed.

"Konichiwa," said a voice suddenly. Everyone turned to see Seiya.

"Look who finally came out of the darkness," Makoto said with a smirk. "We just ordered water, Seiya-san. We can get some for you." Seiya took a seat beside Usagi.

"Actually, I'm really hungry," Seiya said as she stole a dumpling from Usagi. "A good Odango for an Odango." Seiya giggled. Usagi stuck her tounge out at Seiya who giggled again.

"Here is your water," the waitress said as she suddenly spotted Seiya. "Would you like some what?"

"Hai," Seiya said. "Along with some two plates of rice balls and three bowls of Tofu." Everyone looked at Seiya with their jaws dropped partially besides Taiki and Ami.

"Aren't you guys suprised at how much she ordered?" Minako whispered to Ami ever so lowly. "She might get fat." Ami sweat dropped and shook her head.

"She's so hungry because she's pregnant, Minako-chan," Ami told Minako as Taiki picked it up and laughed.

"It's nothing out of the ordinary, Minako-san," Taiki said smiling. "It's been like this for about a month now and don't worry, Yaten still doesn't get the fact why she eats so much."

"Stop taking my food, Seiya!" Usagi said trying to take her dumpling back from Seiya. "I'm hungry too!" Seiya laughed as she got the dumpling. "Oi!"

"Gomen ne Odango," Seiya said pecking Usagi on the cheek. "I just have a thing for Odango's!" Seiya took Usagi's hand under the table.

"Seiya," Usagi muttered who smiled back.

"Here is your food miss," the waitress said giving the food to Seiya. "I wonder how you can eat so much." Taiki nudged the waitress.

"She's pregnant," Taiki said as Seiya stopped eating her Tofu and took a dumpling from her plate and threw it at Taiki. "Ouch, you're such a child Seiya." The waitress giggled as she walked away.

"Shut up," Seiya said sticking her tounge out.

"Someone who doesn't to grow up," Rei said. "Reminds me of a certain moon bunny." Usagi stuck out her tounge at Rei and the two had a tounge war.

"Did they always do that?" Yaten asked Minako as she nodded. Everyone ordered their food and talked about what had happened on Earth and Kinmoku since they returned.

"You did a great job on the dining room," Makoto said looking around. The room looked like it was made of red, gold and silver diamonds. The floor was just pure red and had many dining tables.

"Arigato," Taiki said. "It was easier with everyone's star seeds returning. We were up most of the night helping the princess, most of the senshi were."

"Gomen ne," Minako said. "I wish we could've helped."

"Diajobu, Minako-san," Yaten said putting a hand over hers as Minako blushed somewhat, Yaten was unaware and continued on what she was saying. "You were in a different galaxy, nothing could've been done."

"Watcha doing there?" Seiya said referring to Yaten's little gesture towards Minako. Yaten saw that and quickly removed her hand. "Good job, Yaten."

"Shut up!" Yaten said. "At least I-" Yaten was about to say something but Taiki gripped her shoulder. Suddenly, someone tapped the table it was a Starlight with long blue hair a bit darker than Ami's with silver eyes that sent a shiver down everyone's spine.

"Hello, Fighter-sensi," the Starlight said. Seiya huffed. "What did I do wrong?"

"I have a civillian name, you know that right?" Seiya asked slamming down on the table.

"Oh, gomen ne," she said. "Just you being my teacher and all, I'd find it odd to call you by your normal name. What is it then?"

"Seiya, and what do you need Hopper?" Seiya asked trying not to get pissed with the young light. "I'm sort of out of commission at the moment, didn't you get a sub?"

Hopper giggled and nodded. "Yes, but she's out right now. I had a fighting question. How do I get my Star Yell to work?" Seiya sweat dropped and Yaten and Taiki had a good chuckle.

"Seiya is out of comission at the moment," Taiki told Hopper. "I will show you, would you like to learn Mizuno-kun?" Ami nodded and got up, they Earth senshi were on a vacation and Ami wanted to learn?

"Ja, minna," Taiki said as she and Ami got up to follow Hopper. "We'll hopefully see you around before bed."

"Which Starlights are you?" Hopper asked Ami and Taiki.

"I'm not a Starlight, I'm friends with Taiki-san here," Ami explained. "I am Sailor Mercury. I'm an Earth senshi."

"Taiki-san?" Hopper asked. Yaten laughed, able to hear the conversation. Hopper was truly a new Starlight, she was around fourteen. Sadly, Seiya got stuck with the new Starlights just at the wrong times.

"Hai, people also know me as Maker," Taiki explained. She transformed and showed the Starlight.

"Oi, I've seen you around now!" Hopper said. "You're Seiya-san's friend! Come now, Mercury-san and Maker-san!" The young Starlight drug Ami and Maker off.

"Ja, guys," Ami said sweat dropping at the naive little light. She must've just been too excited to Starlight.

"Since when are you a teacher?" Usagi questioned Seiya. Seiya cleared her throat.

"Since about five months ago," Seiya answered Usagi. "See Odango, everyone five months we switch jobs. I use to help the younger lights with agility but now I was helping them with wrestling moves but can't as you can see." Seiya said making a reference to her stomach.

"Five months isn't much," Minako said with a shrug.

"If you do it all the time it is," Yaten muttered shaking her head.

"You two are sure a pair," Makoto said with a giggle.

"NANI!" Yaten and Minako said together. Makoto laughed as she leaned back in her chair a little. "Anyway, do you guys have gyms around here?" Makoto added after.

"Yeah, we can show them to you if you'd like," Seiya offered. "Then I'll take Odango to the North Sided Gardens."

"Arigato," Makoto said as they got up. "Are you going to come with us, Rei-chan?" Rei had fallen asleep. Makoto tapped Rei's shoulder.

"WHAT!" She yelled. "What the hell happened?"

"You sort of feel asleep," Makoto said sweat dropping. "We were talking about going to the gym."

"Nah, I'm beat," Rei said. "I'll see you tomorrow though, ja." Rei got up and left to go back to the room she had been showed to earlier.

"Let's go," Yaten said as she tucked in all the chairs. "The gyms down this way." The dining hall, it led to a pool after which caught Usagi's attention.

"We should all go for a swim eventually!" Usagi said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yeah!" Minako said agreeing with her blond haired friend. "Now, I want to see the gyms. And Yaten, then what we are going to do? I want to go back to your room with you and talk more about Kinmoku fashions!"

"Uh okay," Yaten said. _It better not lead to anything else..._Yaten thought to herself. It was quiet for the rest of the walk and they finally came to the gym. "This is gym A."

"Gym A? How many are there?" Makoto questioned the silver haired girl.

"Ten," Yaten answered. "Is that too much?"

"A little," Usagi said. "Who cleans them up after you train?"

"Workers," Yaten replied seeing no further need to go into it. "Makoto-san, can you find your way back to the guest dorms?" Makoto nodded, Taiki showed her and Ami around earlier. "Okay, come on Minako-san."

"YAY!" Minako screamed almost breaking Yaten's ear drum.

"Have fun you two!" Seiya yelled seeing Makoto taking a whack at the fake Starlight dummies. "Come on now, Odango! To the garden."

"Are you sure, Seiya?" Usagi questioned. "I want to relax tonight, don't you have a spa or something here on Kinmoku? We can go to the gardens tomorrow, ne?"

"A spa," Seiya muttered. "Hai, there is one down this way." Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand and dragged her down the hall. They came to a huge room with ladies in pink uniforms.

"Fighter-sama," a girl with blond hair said. "How are you today?"

"I've been better," Seiya said looking at her stomach for a second. "Anyway, we were wondering if we could use the spa for a little." The blond and a black haired girls nodded.

"Go ahead, Fighter-sama," the black haired girl said. "It's free for now, till about eight tonight."

"Arigato," Usagi said for Seiya who giggled. The blond haired girl opened a room for them revealing a lot of spa stuff.

"We'll be here if you need anything," the blond said with a wink and giggle. Usagi was confused by the little wink signature.

"What do you want to do first, Seiya?" Usagi asked as Seiya smiled. "Nani?"

"Can I have a back rub?" Seiya begged Usagi. Usagi laughed and patted the black haired senshi's head. "I assuming that's a yes?" Usagi nodded and Seiya put a towel around her lower half and came out and Usagi stood there. "Do you know anything on back rubs, Odango?"

"No, not really," Usagi admitted. "I could try." Seiya then sat up and grabbed Usagi into a kiss surprising the blond. Seiya released the kiss. "Seiya."

"Hai?" Seiya whispered. "Did I surprise you or did I catch the famous Sailor Moon off guard?" Usagi giggled and hugged Seiya.

"Both," Usagi said. Seiya laughed and let her Odango help her up and take her to the mud bath. It was a big tub. To Usagi, Kinmoku was totally different mostly with the size of bath tubs. "Sugoi! It fills up with mud all by itself!"

Seiya giggled. "Much different from Earth, ne?"

"Hai," Usagi said nodding. Seiya got in and left a space for Usagi leaving her confused. "What's the space for Seiya?" Usagi questioned.

"For you," Seiya said. "Come on, Odango. I don't bite." Usagi giggled and took off her clothes, she didn't notice Seiya starring at her the whole time. She got in with Seiya.

"Sou ka!" Hopper said as she finally grabbed the task of finding her Star Yell. "That's all I had do to get my Star Yell out?"

"Yes," Maker nodded. It was nearly ten and she wanted to go to bed. Ami had fallen asleep sitting in a black chair. "We'll be off." Maker picked up Ami who must've been in a deep sleep and took the senshi of Mercury to her guest room and tucked her in scribbling a note to her.

The halls were dead, Maker opened Yaten's door to see Minako snuggled up to her. "I wonder went on in there." She giggled and looked across to Seiya's room.

"I hope she took her pills," Maker said. She saw a light on and just knocked lightly on the door. "Seiya, Seiya, Seiya!" Seiya had a red robe on with her intials on it and stepped outside.

"What is it?" she asked quietly shutting the door.

"Did you take your pills?" Maker asked quietly making Seiya sweat drop. "Seiya, just answer me?"

"Yes, yes," she said. "I took them. Odango is sleeping." Maker looked a little shocked.

"Did you two do it?" she whispered hoping not to wake anyone.

"No," she said shaking her head. "If I truly did, I wouldn't tell you anyway. Plus I'm pregnant, why would I do it when I'm a prego?"

"Whatever," Maker said changing back into Taiki. "I'm going to bed, good night." Seiya stuck her tounge out and went back in her room. She had just finished using the washroom and saw her Odango sleeping. She crawled on the bed and rubbed her cheek.

"Arigato, Odango," Seiya said pecking her cheek. Seiya then felt hands on her stomach.

"You're welcome," she whispered to Seiya and pulling her under the covers.


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 3- Healer's Troubles. Seiya's Little Seduction.

Two weeks passed, the inners had been there and several Starlights had taken on the challenge of helping Hopper who came and visited Seiya a bit, everyone besides Seiya found out her civilian name was Karu. She was a little bit ditsy but her heart was in the right place. Taiki and Ami were trying to get a chance to speak to Ezera about what he had done, hopefully they would receive some notice soon if they would get to speak with him.

"How are you this morning, Seiya?" Taiki asked bringing Seiya a bun with a pack of butter from the dining room. Seiya was actually not in bed for once and was reading a sports magazine.

"Better," Seiya said. "But still this baby is annoying to carry around." Yaten sighed as Minako and Ami came in. "Where's Odango?" Yaten huffed at Seiya. "Nani?"

"She's at the buffet," Yaten replied. "I just passed her awhile ago while Taiki and I were waiting for you to wake up."

_Flashback..._

"_Yaten-kun!" yelled a voice. Yaten thought it was Minako but she had already headed to Seiya's room. Yaten turned around and saw Usagi with a piece of toast sticking out of her mouth._

"_Usagi-san," Yaten said shaking her head. "Shouldn't you be with Seiya?"_

"_I was picking up some food for her!" Usagi showed Yaten some pieces of toast and a pile of pancakes._

"_Well, you should hurry," Yaten warned. "She'll be awake. Minako, Ami and Taiki have already headed over there."_

"_HAI!" Usagi yelled almost killing Yaten's hearing. Yaten walked away shaking her head._

"_What a Odango atama," she said to herself._

_Flashback ended_

"She's getting food for me?" Seiya asked. Seiya giggled and freaked everyone out.

"Yaten-kun," Minako whispered nudging Yaten making her look up from painting her nails. "Whyis Seiya so perky all of a sudden?"

"Ask Taiki, from what I know though," Yaten whispered while blowing on her nails. "Probably because she's pregnant, derp? Didn't you notice the tummy? Big and round like a bowling ball."

"I can hear you," Seiya said looking at Yaten and Minako who sweat dropped. The two were near a window across the room from Seiya.

"Just ignore them, Seiya," Ami said with a wave of her hand. Minako and Yaten gave Ami a funny look as Taiki just sighed.

"Here Seiya," Taiki said shaking her head still from the little conversation before. "Here are your pills." Seiya sighed, is this how it was going to be for the next seven months? Pills everyday of her life? Seiya put the pills in her mouth as Taiki handed her water.

"Arigato," Seiya replied taking the tiny glass and chugged the water back. "God my back hurts."

"I can help!" said a voice bringing everyone from their tasks. It was Usagi, Seiya would've got up to hug her but her back was killing her a little."Here, Seiya!"

"Arigato, Odango," Seiya said giving Usagi a peck on the cheek making the blond blush as everyone in the room giggled. Suddenly, something was happening in Seiya's mouth.

"Ew! Pukefeast!" Minako said handing Taiki a garbage can who handed it to Seiya as she puked into it.

"Aino-san," Taiki said as Seiya coughed up the last of the barf. "It's only morning sickness, you can't catch it." Usagi got a cloth from the bathroom and whipped Seiya's mouth.

"I hate that," Seiya said leaning back in the chair. "I hate puking all together, and the odds are tomorrow morning it's going to happen." Suddenly, Seiya felt two hands on her shoulders. It was her Odango massaging them. She sighed in bliss.

"Konichiwa!" said a chipper voice. It was Karu. "Ohayo!" It was only ten in the morning and Yaten felt something bad was going to happen. For nearly the last three months, Taiki would wake Yaten up to come and babysit Seiya making the silver haired girl pissed for disrupting her sleep.

"Hello, Karu-san," Usagi said nicely. "How are you today? You've been visiting a lot lately."

"I wanted to see if the baby arrived," she said making everyone in the room sweat drop. Taiki and Ami were the quickest to snap out of it.

"Karu-san, how long do you think a women is pregnant for?" Taiki asked as everyone was still in a little shock.

"Isn't it three months?" Karu asked with a finger on her chin. Ami shook her head and looked at the young Starlight.

"It's nine months, Karu-san," Ami said as Karu's eyes went wide making Ami's face twitch. "Who told you it was three months?"

"My older sister," Karu said looking at Ami. "Doushite?"

"Your sister is lying to you, Karu-kun," Taiki said shaking her head. "Seiya here still has quite awhile till the baby actually comes." Karu looked interested and poked Seiya's belly.

"Can it talk yet?" Karu asked as everyone shook their heads once more.

"Um no," Seiya said as she removed Karu's hand from her stomach. "So, what do you need Karu-san?" Seiya asked as Usagi got a chair and sat beside Seiya.

"Kakyuu-hime would like to ask Yaten-kun something same with some of the Earth senshi," Karu said with a smile on her face. Kakyuu then walked in the room and bowed to Seiya.

"Hello, Seiya," she said. "How are you today?"

"Fine, thank you Kakyuu-hime," she said smiling at her princess. "Been better been worse."

"I'm here to ask Yaten-kun to help with Karu-san's training today," the princess said looking at Yaten as the silver haired girl sigh.

"But Kakyuu-hime," Yaten started. "I am helping Taiki take care of Seiya." Taiki smirked as a devious idea came to her head which didn't happen often. Taiki was the most level headed of the three lights and often didn't have crazy ideas.

"No, Yaten," Taiki said shaking her head placing her larger hand on Yaten's shoulder. "It will give you a chance to enhance on your relationship with Karu-san. After all, Seiya's out of commission and can't help."

"Taiki..." Yaten muttered under her breathe.

"It won't be too long, Yaten," the princess told Yaten. "Maybe only three hours. She only needs help learning her attack. You remember when you needed help with that, correct?" Yaten gulped while Taiki and Seiya giggled.

"I want to hear this," Karu said as everyone else nodded. The princess cleared her throat to tell everyone.

_Flashback_

"_Stand up," Sailor Star Picker said to a twelve year old Healer. "You won't be a strong senshi unless you pipe up."_

"_Your words hurt," Healer said to the older senshi. "Why work me this hard?"_

"_To get it inside your head," Picker replied to Healer. "I am your teacher, showing you that all battles aren't easy. You are a very good student but have much to learn. Now, get up."_

_Healer felt rage grow in her. Something was coming to her. It felt like an ultimate power. "THAT'S IT!" Healer said with an angry face._

"_What's it?" Picker asked with her hands on her hips._

_STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!_

_Picker dodged the attack but Healer looked shocked. "What the heck was that?" she asked Picker who smiled._

"_Your attack," Picker told Healer. "It will become more powerful over the years, just remember, anger won't trigger it forever. You need to learn how to unleash it without getting mad at me or anybody else."_

"_Hai!" Healer said._

_END OF FLASHBACK..._

"Sugoi!" Karu said looking at her silver haired teacher. "Can you train me that way?"

"Everyone trains differently, Karu-san," Seiya said from her seat as Usagi nodded along with Minako. "From what I'm heard from Minako-san here, she's trained by video games being the first senshi of her group to awaken." (AN: This is true, in Codename Sailor V that is how Minako first starts to train. I won't say anymore).

"Honto?" Karu questioned as Seiya nodded. "Sa, let's go!" Yaten changed into Healer and sighed.

"Would anyone like to help me?" Healer asked as she turned to her princess. "Kakyuu-hime, I think having some of the Earth senshi there might help."

"Honto?" the princess asked as Healer nodded. "Well, can anyone help Healer?"

"Ami-san and I are looking after Seiya here," Taiki said as Ami nodded. "So, we can't help. Gomen ne Kakyuu-hime."

"It's alright Taiki," Kakyuu said as Taiki nodded. "And I assume Usagi-hime is staying here too?" Usagi nodded as Seiya rubbed her head making the princess laugh.

"I'll help," Minako offered. "Once her power increases we can battle her, ne?" The princess nodded and Minako transformed into Venus. "Sa, let's go!" Karu transformed into Hopper.

"And you, Seiya!" Hopper said turning on her heal. "Take care of that tiny little baby! It's probably hungry right now. Maybe you should feed it." Everyone sweat dropped besides the princess who giggled. "Nani?"

"Nothing," the princess said shaking her head. "Healer, please direct Venus and Hopper to gym three." Healer nodded taking the young Starlight and Venus to the third gym. The princess walked out of the room and Seiya's head went back.

"Seiya, are you okay?" Usagi asked.

"Hai, just a little bit of cramping," Seiya said grabbing her stomach.

"If she's pregnant, wouldn't she not get cramps?" Ami questioned Taiki who shook her head.

"Ami-san," Taiki started. "Kinmoku pregnancies are a little different from Earth ones. Unlike your pregnancies, we get cramps still but that has to do with the baby causing pain."

"Have you been pregnant before, Taiki-san?" Ami questioned. Taiki blushed.

"She has," Seiya answered making Taiki blush harder. "But it was cancelled. Kakyuu-hime forced it on Taiki because she was too young."

"Sou ka," Ami said.

"That was the first time I changed into a male too," Taiki said biting her thumb nail. "Anyway, Seiya. I believe there are pills for the cramps." Seiya's head shot up. "But you need to go to pharmacy to prove to them your pregnant."

"Can I sit in a wheelchair?" Seiya asked looking like a baby. Usagi leaned in and kissed Seiya's cheek. "Odango." Seiya muttered.

"Seiya," Taiki said. "I think you can walk. Now come on."

"Can I take the food Odango brought me to eat?" Seiya asked looking at Taiki. Taiki sighed and nodded and got up. "But first, I'm getting changed." Seiya looked at herself in her red pajamas. "Odango, can you help me?"

Usagi blushed. "Ano...sure." Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand and took her into the washroom. Seiya sat on the toilet because of her back hurting. "Are you okay, Seiya?"

"Hai, Odango," Seiya said nodding. "My back just hurts along with the cramps." Usagi leaned in and kissed Seiya on her forehead. Usagi was trying to burn a bit of time, she hadn't seen Seiya for the last couple of years and with being a prego well needed help. She highly doubt any of the other senshi would help her change. "Sa, can you help me?"

"Oh, gomen ne," Usagi said. "Lost in thought." Seiya helped her Odango on the ground.

"Are you scared Odango?" Seiya asked holding her hands tightly.

"About what?" Usagi asked confused.

"It seems you're scared about seeing me naked," Seiya said. Usagi felt a blush rise in her cheeks as Seiya laughed. "What do I have that you don't now anyway, Odango? Remember on Earth I was only using a disguise as a male. Now, I'm in my real form. We're both girls, nothing to be uncomfortable about."

"Okay." Usagi said as the blush went down. "So stand up." Seiya did as she was told and Usagi started from the back leaving Seiya standing there partially naked. "Ano..."

"Nani?" Seiya asked. "You're cute when you blush." Seiya said taking Usagi's cheek and kissing on the lips. To Seiya's surprise, Usagi didn't pull away after a minute, Seiya released the kiss. "Now, keep helping me, my precious Odango."

"Okay, okay," Usagi said.

&*&*&*%*%*^*^*^

"Why didn't Kakyuu call this gym C?" Venus asked Healer as Hopper walked ahead of them.

"She just addressees the gyms differently," Healer said with a shrug. "Oi, Makoto-san!" Makoto looked as if she was sweating. She had a black t-shirt on and white cargo pants on. "Were you just training?"

"Yes, I don't want to get rusty," Makoto said to Healer. "Where are you two going?" Suddenly, Hopper popped between the three scaring them shitless as they all looked shocked.

"They're helping me train!" Hopper said excitedly. "To unlock my full potential. Do you want to help?" Makoto sighed.

"Onegai, Mako-chan," Venus said as she pulled her friend aside. "Hopper is a handful." she whispered watching Hopper do karate attacks in the air at nothing as Healer shook her head.

"Fine," Makoto said as she transformed in Sailor Jupiter and Hopper looked suprised.

"She's Sailor Jupiter?" Hopper asked Venus as she nodded. "Sugoi! Let's go then!" Hopper marched off.

"It's like watching Seiya," Healer said with a sigh to the two inners. "But twenty times worse."

"Honto," Jupiter said. Soon, they arrived at the gym. Hopper jumped up and down, she looked like a five year old on her birthday waking up to many gifts.

"Okay, Jupiter and Venus," Healer directed. "Make a triangle around Hopper." Hopper stood in the middle of the triangle. "Now, Hopper. Did you get your attack with Maker?"

"Uh yes," Hopper replied. "Why?" Healer stood with her hands to her sides as did the two Earth soldiers.

"Good," Healer said. "Now take a shot at us." Jupiter and Venus looked worried but Healer winked at them. Hopper held up her Star Yell.

STAR HOPPING GLITTER. The attack went around the room and Healer, Venus and Jupiter dodged the attack. "Is that all you got?" Healer asked.

"Are you trying to be mean to me?" Hopper asked Healer.

"Now, again," Healer said ignoring Hopper's question. She first shot at Venus who dodged the attack several times, then Jupiter and then Healer a couple of times. Hopper was taking deep breathes, she looked tired.

"I'm tired," Hopper wined. Healer recognized this, Hopper sounded just like she did when she was training all those years ago. "Can't we take a break?"

"No," Healer said sternly. "Soon, but not now. Now, you must dodged our attacks."

"I thought Kakyuu-hime said to increase my power," Hopper told Healer.

"Don't question me," Healer said shaking her head. "Now, you must take on our attacks." Hopper gulped but got ready.

STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO

JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION

VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK

Hopper jumped like a bunny and missed the attacks that vanished. "Time to do it again," Healer said.

"Oh no," Hopper gulped. She knew this would be going on for awhile.

^%$^^%^%^%&

"Rei-chan!" Usagi yelled. She was Taiki, Seiya and Ami. "Where have you been?"

"Just wondering around," Rei said. "Where are you guys going? And Usagi-chan, you have spit on your cheek." Usagi blushed and dabbed the spit away with a tissue from her pocket. "Now, where are you guys going?"

"Pharmacy," Ami answered. "To get Seiya medication."

"Sou ka," Rei said. "Can I come along?" Everyone nodded. "So where is everyone else?"

"Mako-chan contacted Usagi-chan and I awhile ago," Ami said. "But according to Mako-chan, Usagi-chan didn't answer." Usagi looked at Seiya and the two blushed. "What was going on in the bathroom?"

"Nothing," Seiya said. "Odango was just helping me change, I can't really do it myself and nobody else would help me. And to answer your question, Healer is off with Hopper, Venus-san and I'm guessing Jupiter-san are helping Healer."

"Oh," Rei said. "She is very trouble, isn't she?"

"Why do you say that?" Seiya asked clenching her stomach. "Oh shit." Seiya stopped dead in her tracks.

"Seiya, daijobu ka?" Usagi asked as Seiya fell to the ground slightly. Seiya nodded to Usagi as Ami and Taiki came over.

"Just cramps again," she said to Usagi. "Just really painful ones. Oh kami-sama, stop this!" Taiki and Ami helped Seiya up. "Can I have that wheelchair now, Taiki?"

"No, Seiya," Taiki answered as they entered the pharmacy. "Because we're here now." Seiya looked around and saw all the medication on the shelves. "Here, sit down. Rei, Ami and I will go get the medication. Tskuino-san, look after Seiya."

"Hai," Usagi answered Taiki as Seiya sat down in white chair and Usagi sat beside her. Seiya clenched her stomach.

"Seiya, calm down," Usagi said taking a tissue from her pocket and removing some of the sweat from Seiya's face. "Taiki-san is getting the pills."

"Gomen ne Odango," Seiya said as her hands finally left her stomach. "It's just painful." Usagi rubbed Seiya's head and saw Taiki talking to one of the workers who came out to look at Seiya.

"Oh, it's Fighter-sama," the lady with purple hair said. "I know her, is it a boy or a girl? And who got her pregnant?"

"Ezera-sama," Taiki answered. "She doesn't want to kill the baby at all so can we have some of Cros pills."

"Hai," the lady answered going to the back counter and getting the pills and handing them to Taiki. Taiki gave the lady some money and took two containers of small yellow pills. Taiki took one out and handed it to Seiya.

"Here, Seiya," Taiki said. "Take one. It says here kills the pain instantly. It as if she switched genders but didn't actually do it."

"And they can put that into a pill?" Usagi asked as Taiki nodded. "Sugoi." Taiki and Ami laughed.

Seiya popped the pill into her mouth and soon it was in her belly. "Oh, that feels better. But now my stomach feels numb."

"That's the point," Taiki said. Seiya got up and walked like everything was fine.

"Those pills act fast," Ami said as Taiki nodded.

&%&%&%&%^%^

"Hopper told Kakyuu that she wants to end the lessons?" Venus asked as Healer nodded. "What the hell? Did Kakyuu make her continue?"

"She's just a new Starlight and I was helping her," Healer said. "The battles aren't fun and games. You both know that right?" The two Earth senshi nodded.

"Where is she now?" Jupiter asked Healer.

"Outside the palace," Healer said. "Let's go talk to her." The three ran to the palace and saw Hopper sitting there crying.

"Hopper-san," Jupiter said as Hopper's head flew up. Hopper turned around ignoring Jupiter as she tried to come closer.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled. "LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE ALL HORRIBLE TEACHERS!" Healer clenched her fists and walked up to the younger Starlight.

"Listen, Hopper," Healer said with a serious tone. "We're being hard on you because we want you to do well. Battles aren't fun and games, hell, I've seen these two die before. Trust me, death can happen in the battle along with injuries. We're training you so you don't get hurt. So, today we'll call it quits and I'll help you tomorrow."

"Honto?" Hopper asked. "Gomen ne for being mean. It's just Fighter doesn't yell at me."

"We have different teaching styles," Healer said as Hopper stood up. "Everyone does, mine might be a bit tougher than Fighter's or less. I don't know."

"Sou ka," Hopper said. "So can I go?" Healer nodded and changed back into Karu. "Bye-bye!" she ran off leaving the two inners and Starlight there. They all detransformed.

"She is just a bundle of emotions," Makoto said. "How does Seiya deal with her so much?"

"I don't know," Yaten said shaking her head. "I'll give her credit for dealing with her, but she's sort of on break now. I guess Rei would be awake now since it's near three, right?"

"Yeah, because we spent a couple hours looking for Hopper," Makoto said. "Kakyuu-hime called us a little late though. I'll see where everyone is." Makoto opened her communicator to see everyone in Seiya's room.

"Usagi-chan," said a voice. Usagi opened her communicator.

"Oi, Mako-chan!" Usagi said cheerfully. "Where are you guys?" Usagi saw Minako and Yaten in the background talking.

"Outside the palace," Makoto said. "We had trouble with little Karu-san. We'll explain when we get back there to see Seiya." Makoto saw Seiya sitting up in the background. "Did she cancel her pregnacy?"

"No," Usagi said shaking her head. "A pill seemed to numb her stomach."

"So she feels no pain," Ami said using her computer to talk on the other half of Makoto's communicator. "Or like she switched genders or whatever."

"How long does that last?" Yaten asked through Makoto's communicator. "Better be a long ass time." Taiki heard Yaten over the communicator and slapped her face. Seiya moved her face into Usagi's communicator.

"Oi, you shut up!" Seiya said. "I'm not pissy."

"Anyway," Makoto said moving Yaten out of her communicators view. "We'll be over there soon, okay?"

"Hai," Usagi said as the communicator went blank.

"So, how long do those pills last?" Rei asked what Yaten had currently said. Seiya picked up the bottle before Taiki could reach it.

"About five hours," she said. "So great, in five hours I get to have pain again. Sadly, the pills don't help my back pain."

"You could have a muzin bath," Taiki suggested leaving the three inners totally confused. Taiki saw their confusion and turned to look at them in the small room. Ami was reading a book, Seiya was sitting up in the bed with Usagi and Rei was just relaxing in a chair. "Muzin is a relaxant here on Kinmoku."

"Oh," the three inners said. "What does it look like?" Rei commented afterwards. Taiki closed her eyes creating a small container of blue circle balls. "Sugoi." they all said together.

"How'd you do that?" Ami asked taking her glasses off.

"Me, being Maker I can create whatever I want," Taiki said. "Yaten can heal wounds and Seiya can destroy stuff quicker than others."

"Hey, do you guys have a target area?" Rei asked Taiki as she nodded. "I was thinking of going to practice with my flame sniper."

"I'll show you tomorrow," Taiki told Rei. "Due to the fact it's going to be dinner soon." Rei sighed, she wanted to practice using her fire arrows so she didn't loose her edge and become a week senshi. "So, Seiya do you want a bath?"

"Hai," Seiya said feeling her back that was a little sore. "Until then, Odango can you rub my back?" Seiya didn't care who was there, she wanted a back rub done by her Odango.

"Uh sure," Usagi said as Seiya up even straighter and she started rubbing her back.

"Two lovebirds," Rei whispered to Ami. Seiya's ears picked this up and smile crossed her face, she saw over her shoulder that her Odango was smiling too. After about a half an hour, the bath was ready and Seiya got in with the help of Usagi.

Soon, everyone arrived to Seiya's room. "Where's Seiya?" Minako questioned. "We brought dinner for everyone."

"Arigato," Usagi said taking the bagels from everyone along with some red liquid. "What's the red liquid?"

"Cuzin soup," Seiya said coming out of the bathroom in a red robe. "It's sort of like tomato soup but better for the body." Everyone started eating and talking. "Hopper is hot headed and emotional." Seiya told Yaten who had brought Hopper up. "It's hard to deal with her sometimes."

Nearly two hours after of talking about their days something scared the shit out of everyone, Seiya's scream. "Are you okay?" Makoto asked Seiya.

"I think it kicked my belly," Seiya said smiling.

"It didn't mean you'd have to scream," Yaten muttered getting the bird from Seiya. "Screw you, I'm tired now. Sa, let's go." Everyone left the room besides Usagi who was staying with Seiya.

"Odango," Seiya said taking off the robe letting Usagi see her upper half nude. Usagi blushed at seeing Seiya's upper half.

"Seiya, I-I-I," Usagi said pointing her fingers together. "I don't have any experience with a women."

"I'm only getting comfortable, Odango," Seiya said putting a finger to Usagi's lips. "I just want you to stay with me here tonight."

"I wasn't going to leave anyway," Usagi said getting up off the bed.

"Liar," Seiya said jokingly. "Where are you going?"

"To brush my teeth." Usagi went in the bathroom, got changed and brushed her teeth. She came out in red pajamas that Kakyuu had given her. Usagi got comfortable in the bed with Seiya and kissed her stomach making the Starlight giggle. Usagi fell asleep on Seiya's stomach as Seiya took in her pills.

"Seiya," Taiki said opening the door slightly. "Did you-"

"Go," Seiya said. "Yes I just took them, leave mother hen!" Taiki shut the door.

"I have bad timing for that." Taiki told herself shaking her head.


	5. Chapter 5

1Chapter 4- Seiya's Love. Talking To Ezera.

AN: I really wish more people enjoyed this story, anyway enjoy the chapter. Read coming to see her love too. I'm juggling two fanfics at once so...yes I have a lot of work on my plate.

Three weeks later, everyone came to Seiya's room just like they had at ten in the morning for the just like always. Seiya sat on her bed with Usagi. Taiki brought breakfast for Seiya and everyone else which was a Kinmokuin food called Mowa. Everyone besides Seiya and Yaten looked at it.

"Arigato Taik-san," Rei said taking a bite of the strange food in front of her. "Sugoi! This is good!" Mowa was small blue cookies with sprinkles on it, but according to Taiki good for the blood stream and mind.

"As I said, they're very healthy," Taiki said with a smile on her face.

"Usually for pregos like Seiya," Yaten muttered under her breath putting one of the blue like cookies into her mouth. Seiya flipped her the bird and sighed.

"Shut up, Yaten," Rei said suddenly causing Yaten to look at her. "What if you were in Seiya's position and _you _were pregnant. Would you like Seiya being mean to you? No, I don't think you would so shut up. I'm going back to my room to eat. Ja!" Rei left leaving everyone confused.

"What was that about?" Usagi asked the rest of the remaining inners.

"She might be on her monthly visit," Yaten said giggling making Minako smile.

"Oh kami-sama, you're acting weird today Yaten," Taiki said. "Well, I did hear strange noises or should I say pleasant noises from your room last night." Minako and Yaten blushed. "Shall I say the word?"

"Don't you dare Taiki!" Yaten threatened getting a laugh from Seiya. Usagi rested her head on Seiya's shoulder.

"Since it seems to piss you off, I will," Taiki said giggling and clearing her throat. Before Taiki could start, Yaten jumped on Taiki making Seiya laugh.

"What's so funny, Seiya?" Usagi asked curiously as Seiya put a blue cookie in her mouth.

Seiya swallowed her cookie before answering. "It's usually the other way around, Odango. I'm usually picking on Yaten and Taiki tries to break it up. But I find it funny to watch just them now." Minako came over and picked Yaten off of Taiki.

"Arigato Aino-san," Taiki said going back to her seat and putting her hair back in a ponytail after Yaten pulled it out. Ami looked at Taiki with her hair down and she looked quite different. "Anyway, Seiya how do you feel today?"

"A little sore," Seiya said rubbing her stomach. "Crap, how big can it get?" Seiya's stomach had gotten a little bigger as she rubbed it. Taiki chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"It's only going to get bigger Seiya," Minako said for Taiki.

"I realize that," Seiya told Minako. Seiya stood up and looked at herself in the mirror her stomach had gotten bigger since the inners had arrived. Minako, Makoto and Usagi had gotten her a red night gown. She looked up at the ceiling.

_Flashback..._

"_Here, Seiya," Taiki said handing Seiya her daily pills. "You should take one of these after you eat now too, okay?" Seiya sighed and put the green pill into her mouth. Nobody else was around, it seems as if everyone had something to do. Usagi, Makoto and Minako told Seiya they were getting something for her and she didn't know where Yaten, Rei or Ami were._

"_Nee, Taiki," Seiya said after chucking back the pill. "Do you know where Odango went to with her friends?"_

"_No, gomen ne Seiya," Taiki said sitting down in a chair a couple feet away from the bed. "If I did, don't you think I would've told you?" Seiya looked at the blue sheets covering her bed and nodded._

"_Hey!" said a chipper voice bring both lights from their thoughts. It was Minako, Usagi and Makoto. Usagi had a purple box with a pink bow on it._

"_Odango, what's that?" Seiya asked as the three girls came to the bed._

"_It's a present for you, cutie-baka," Usagi said leaning in a kissing Seiya on her cheek. "Silly, silly, silly Seiya." Usagi said hugging Seiya tightly._

"_Open it," Minako said with a smile. "It was Usagi-chan's idea to get it." _

"_I think you'll really like it, Seiya," Makoto said smiling as did Minako again. Seiya opened the box and found a red night gown in it. Seiya put it up to her cheek, it was so soft like sand between your feet._

"_Do you like it?" Minako asked Seiya. "As Mako-chan said, it was Usagi-chan's idea. She may act on impulse but has a good heart."_

"_Oi, I recent the impulse part," Usagi said to Minako just giggled. Seiya looked at Usagi and kissed her on the lips._

"_Arigato, Odango," Seiya said as everyone else had left the room. "Mou, what a bunch of party poopers." Usagi giggled and hugged Seiya tightly._

_END OF FLASHBACK..._

"Seiya, Seiya, Seiya!" Yaten said throwing a pillow at the back of Seiya's head.

"Nani?" Seiya asked looking. She must've been dazed out.

"Leave her alone, Yaten-kun," Minako said patting Yaten's head and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "She's just a little out of it." Seiya sweat dropped.

"You could've said it in a different way," she said shaking her head. "I was just thinking."

"Hello, minna," said a voice. Everyone looked, the door had been open and there stood Kakyuu. "How's your morning going?"

"Alright," Seiya told her princess sitting in her chair now. "What about you?"

"Fine, thank you Seiya," the princess said with a smile and looked at Ami and Taiki. "Taiki-sama, your request to speak with Ezera-kun finally came through. You and Ami-sama may go speak with him in two hours."

"That took a long time," Ami said looking to Taiki then the princess of Kinmoku. "Is he really that busy of a man?" The princess nodded.

"Being on Kimoku's Council," the princess started. "He has the right to decide how things in our government are treated along with the Councils Mayor. It's hard to usually get to him. But in this circumstance, we were able to pass some other requests. Do you want to go with them, Seiya?"

"No princess," Seiya said shaking her head. "I feel like relaxing today with Odango." Seiya said covering her hand over Usagi's.

"I understand," the princess said bowing to the leader of the Starlights. "That reminds me, Karu-san would like to have a visit with you. She's on her way here right now."

"She isn't training, right?" Yaten asked as her eye twitched. Everyone else giggled.

"Mou, Yaten-kun," Makoto said speaking up for the first time. "She is a little dense but is kind hearted."

"A little dense?" Yaten spat out looking at Makoto. "You have to be joking!"

"Yaten, stop," the princess said. "That is no way to speak about a fellow light." Yaten hid her face under the bangs of her hair.

"Gomen princess," she said. "Demo, she is a handful." The princess sighed and walked from her stance she had stood in which was near the door and walked to Yaten.

"Yaten, you were like that before," the princess said. "I remember you as a six year old running around and messing with the maids and guards. You would also steal the maids make up and put it on yourself. Explains possibly why you like to look your best."

"Okay, princess," Yaten said. "I understand. I was just about to take Minako with me back to Kinmoku's Royal Gardens. Come on, Minako." Yaten grabbed Minako's hand and took her out of the room.

"Ami-san and I will be going too," Taiki said waving to Seiya.

"I'm heading to the gym," Makoto said. "Oh, Taiki-san do you know Moka-san?" Makoto had met a Starlight that was becoming a friend of hers.

"Oh, Flasher?" Taiki asked as Makoto nodded. "Of course, doushite?"

"We're going to be training together," Makoto said. "I don't want my skills to weaken plus I was going to ask her to hang out with me today. She had chores the other week. Do you by any chance know where her room is?"

"Yes, she was one of my students a couple years ago," Taiki admitted. "She should be in room 232." Makoto nodded and headed off thanking Taiki. Taiki and Ami continued to their destination.

"Oi, Seiya!" said a voice opening the door. Their stood Karu in a green dress.

"Konichiwa Karu-san," Seiya said raising an eyebrow. "What do you need? I feel like relaxing today with my helper here." Seiya didn't want to say lover or mate and getting Karu all happy that she had someone to share her life and past with.

"I was wondering," Karu said looking up at the ceiling. "Do you know any good classes for me to attend?" Seiya looked at Usagi confused. Seiya still needed to get dressed, she was going to do that but of course Karu interrupted.

"Do you mean training?" Seiya asked the very slow girl who shook her head to say no. "Then, what kind of classes do you mean?"

"Logical ones," she said smirking. "I want to be smarter, almost as smart as you! My sensi!" Seiya smiled at the girl. "So, do you?"

"Yes," Seiya said. "There are some located at the Sempi Center in town square, you know where that is right?" Karu nodded and hugged Seiya tightly.

"Arigato, Seiya-sensi!" Karu said leaving as Hopper. "I can always count on you!" she shut the door afterwards.

"She is a confusing girl," Seiya said rubbing her temples. "I wonder how the training she did with Yaten the other day went."

"Well, it is Yaten," Usagi said with a giggle. "So, how do you feel?" Seiya looked up at her Odango.

"Perfect," she said with a smile. "When I'm with you. Oh, I forgot Odango I have a surprise for you tonight." Usagi gave Seiya a big kiss.

"What kind of surprise?" she asked in a sensuous tone. Seiya smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You have to wait," Seiya said with a giggle. "Now let's go get some real breakfast instead of this shit Taiki brought us." Usagi giggled, helping Seiya up to get changed.

"What do you want to wear?" Usagi asked Seiya digging through Seiya's messing closet. Seiya knew her closet was really messing because Usagi was digging through things to find a decent pair of clothes.

"Whatever makes you happy," Seiya said with a cocky grin on her face. Usagi giggled and took out a shirt that was plain gray that Minako and her had bought for Seiya's maternal wear and black yoga pants.

"Let's get you changed," Usagi said taking off Seiya's pajama's leaving her nude body insight. "Wow Seiya I've never seen you nude for longer than a couple seconds." Usagi said looking at Seiya.

Seiya smiled. "And?"

"I like it."

Seiya took Usagi in a kiss and took her Odango's hand to her chest making her moan. "You are a complete eechi. Now let's actually get you changed." Seiya sighed.

"But I want more of you," Seiya wined cutely. "Come on, Odango."

"You truly are a hopeless romantic," Usagi said helping Seiya change. "Come on now." She said when they were finished. "Let's go get some good breakfast."

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

"So this is Kinmoku's Council building?" Mercury asked Maker as she nodded. The two thought it would be better to go in senshi form. "Is Ezera-sama a rude man?"

"From what I've heard he is a little hot headed," Maker said with a sigh. "So don't let your guard down. Understand, Ami-san?"

"Of course," the bluenette said. "Let's go inside." Maker and Mercury told one of the guards they had an permission to see Ezera and walked inside. The building had white marble floor and walls that looked like red gems. It was so beautiful, chandeliers hung everywhere it looked so nice.

"Ezera-sama," Maker said knocking on the door that said "EZERA" in big black letters. "It's Maker from Kakyuu-himes palace?"

"You may enter," said the voice of Ezera. The two walked inside to a black chair turned to them.

"Ezera-sama," Maker said bowing with Mercury to show respect. "I have brought a friend so we can talk to you about Fighter-sama also known as Seiya." The chair turned around. The man had green eyes and was very tall. He had a black jacket with a blue shirt on under it along with black pants and shoes similar to penny loafers. He looked about late twenties, a little older than Seiya.

"What did you say?" Ezera asked blinking at Maker.

"You screwed my friend," Maker said getting to the point. "You took her virginity." Ezera sighed.

"We were both drunk you bitch," Ezera said getting up and slapping Maker. Maker did the same thing. The mark left on Maker's cheek wasn't as bad as Ezera's.

"You woman are useless anyway," Ezera muttered looking at the two.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Maker screamed to Ezera who smiled viciously. "YOU ARE A SEXIST PIG AND IGNORANT!" Mercury had never heard Maker raise her voice like this before.

"Just like that girl there," Ezera said pointing to Mercury.

"You leave her alone," Maker said. "You really shouldn't be on Kinmoku's Council!"

"Get out now!"

"Not until you tell me, if you hate Seiya so much why did you apologize?" Ezera looked at Maker with an evil smile.

"Because," he said with a shrug. "It got me good publicity, apologizing to one of leaders of a Starlight group. I really don't care I got your gender neutral friend pregnant." Maker shook her head.

"Come on, Mercury," Maker said. "We truly have no reason to stay here. I hope you can reflect on your actions." Maker took Mercury's hand and led her out. Some of the guards gave them odd looks when the two senshi's passed them.

"He is a sexist pig," Mercury said when they got out. "That's truly the only reason why he apologized to Seiya? To get good publicity. I'm guessing we tell Seiya?"

"Of course, even though she won't like it," Maker said. "She's my leader and I will give her the news she needs to hear. Some things are hard to hear and take in but we must accept them and move on with our lives. Now, let's find Usagi-san and Seiya."

"I can contact Usagi-chan," Mercury said. Mercury flipped open her communicator. Usagi's face appeared on it. Seiya and Usagi were sitting under a lovely blossom tree that swayed in the wind.

"Oi, Ami-chan," Usagi said. "Did you talk to Ezera-sama yet?"

"Yes," Mercury said nodding to Usagi's answer. "It seemed as if Ezera-sama apologized about having sex with Seiya just to get good publicity."

"WHAT!" Seiya screamed making birds fly out of the trees. "THAT FUCKING BITCH! I WISH I WOULD'VE GONE!" Seiya can't believed she past the chance to go now, damn!

"Seiya," Maker said looking into Mercury's communicator. "You were in no condition to come. I just have a question." Seiya was listening and tried to keep calm, even though she wanted to kill that bastard. "Are you keeping the baby?"

Seiya looked at her stomach and rubbed it. She had to admit, the baby was growing on her. Shd hoped her Odango would help her with the baby. Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand. "Yes," Seiya said shocking Maker a little. "I'm keeping the baby."

"It looks like then you're having a baby in a couple of months," Maker said smiling that Seiya was actually doing a very logical thing instead of being a smart ass. "I hope to see you later, ja."

"See you later, Usagi-chan!" Mercury said with a smile.

"One, two, three!" Moka counted as Makoto kept punching the punching bag in front of her. "Five, six, seven, eight."

"AH!" Makoto screamed kicking the bag. Makoto needed a break, the two had been training forever. They went in the locker room and Moka handed Makoto a bottle of water.

"Thank you," Makoto said. "Fuck, I'm sweating badly."

"The gyms are great for working out," Moka said with a smile. "I have always loved them, even before I was a Starlight. I was training to become one of the best Starlights."

"Honto?" Makoto asked as Moka nodded. Moka was a little shorter than the senshi of Jupiter with blue eyes and blue hair down to her shoulders.

"Yes," Moka said. "I've always found studying and training to be very important."

"You sound like my friend, Ami-chan," Makoto told her. "I think you two would get along well. You can come meet her tomorrow."

"Cool," Moka said. "I have to head home anyway, as you know I have chores to do."

"Hai," Makoto said collecting her stuff. "Ja, Moka-chan!"

"Ja, Makoto-chan!" Moka said as they went separate directions.

"My god," Yaten said closing her communicator in the mall. Yaten and Minako had gone to the gardens then the mall for the last bit.

"What?" Minako asked curiously taking a sip of her cherry soda.

"Seiya's keeping the baby," Yaten said very casually making Minako spit her soda at the silver haired girl.

"Yuck," Yaten said grabbing some napkins and whiping her face. Some people saw her and laughed. "Oi, shut up!" she told them as she sat back down. "Why'd you do that?"

"Gomen ne. You just surprised me with saying Seiya is keeping the baby."

"Whatever. I'm taking a shower and should we head to dinner soon? I don't feel like going to Seiya's tonight. I've spent way too much time there."

"Sure," Minako said. "To your room we go."

"I wonder why Minako and Yaten weren't at dinner with us tonight," Seiya said as Usagi shrugged. Seiya directed her attention back to Taiki who had been talking to her.

"So, you're sure about this Seiya?" Taiki asked as Rei, Makoto, Ami and Usagi sat in the room. Rei had heard the news and was shocked, but she thought that Seiya would make a great mom.

"Yes," Seiya said. "I want to keep the baby."

"You sure are being responsible," Rei said. "I'm surprised to hear you'd keep the baby, but I'm sure you'll make a great mom."

"Uh arigato," Seiya said not knowing how to take the comment with how Rei yelled at Yaten earlier that day.

"Seiya, do you want to know the gender?" Ami asked the black haired senshi.

"No, I'm sorry to suprise everyone like this," Seiya said looking at everyone in the room.

"No need to say sorry, Seiya," Makoto said to Seiya. "It's your choice." Everyone yawned.

"Well, let's go everyone," Taiki said. "It's nearly ten and I'm tired. I assume you are all too?"

"Hai," everyone answered together laughing after. Taiki gave Seiya her pills and she took water with them. Everyone left and shut the door.

"So," Usagi said after everyone was gone. "What's this surprise you had for me?" Seiya dug through a drawer confusing Usagi at first. "Do you want help?" She saw Seiya struggling because of her stomach.

"No," she said smiling back at Usagi. "I'm okay, Odango." Seiya took out a small box wrapped in wrapping paper. "It's a gift." Usagi took the gift and opened it, it was a silver necklace that said on it "Seiya's girl."

"Seiya," Usagi said looking back at Seiya. "Who made this?"

"Taiki," Seiya responded. "I got her to create it the other day when you were out shopping."

"It's beautiful," Usagi said. The two didn't need to get changed, they had changed earlier in the bathroom together. Everyone knew this wasn't a one sided love anymore.

"I'm glad you like it, Odango," Seiya said smiling as she removed her pajamas. Usagi followed in suit and the two smiled at each other. Usagi put the necklace on a night stand near herself and kissed Seiya on the lips kissing down past her cleavage to her stomach and rest her head there.

"I hear it," she said smiling.

"What?" Seiya asked as Usagi crawled back up and kissed her along the neck and down her arm earning a moan from her lover.

"_Our _babies heart beat," Usagi said as Seiya looked her surprised.

"You're going to help me look after it?" she asked as Usagi nodded and Seiya started crying. "Oh kami-sama, thank you Odango." Seiya kissed Usagi and the two fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Male Or Female? Karu Needs Help.

**AN: Aw, back to school. Boo, I would've originally posted this yesterday but it seems that fanficition was have some problems...anyway I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Seiya," Usagi as she woke up seeing Seiya sleeping, it was surprising Usagi actually woke up early. It was near nine in the morning, usually everyone was here by now but I guess they all had a day off today. Maybe Seiya let them, she didn't know. "SEIYAཀ" Seiya turned to face her wide eyed and Usagi fell out of the bed.

"Well good morning," Seiya said peaking over the edge of the bed at Usagi as she tried not to laugh. In a way, it was her own fault for trying to be so persistent on waking the Starlight she was thrown off the bed by being scared.

"You scared me shitless," Usagi said catching her breathe. "We you awake when I told you to get up?"

"Er no," was Seiya's reply. "Anyway, what's with the wake up call Odango?" Usagi got up, got dressed and brushed her hair not saying anything to make Seiya impatient. "Odango." she whined sounding like a child.

"Gomen gomen," Usagi said giggling. "Remember we're going to the infirmary today." Seiya quirked and eye brow when there was knock on the door. It was Ami and Taiki. "Ohayo Ami-chan and Taiki-san."

"Ohayo," Ami said cheerfully. "Aren't you two going to the infirmary today?" Usagi nodded still leaving Seiya in the dark about the question. "Right, Seiya?"

"For what?" asked the raven haired girl as Taiki sweat dropped, Ami giggled behind her hand and Usagi kissed her cheek.

"You're going to see if the babies a boy or girl, remember?" Taiki asked her friend. "I'm not the one having the baby and even I know that."

"Oops," Seiya said rubbing the back of her head. "What time do we need to be there?" Ami, who had wrote it down knowing Usagi would probably forget instead of the other way around took out an organization book. It had the mercury sign on it and was a light blue, such as her senshi computer.

"It's today at noon," Ami said to Seiya.

"Oh," Seiya said. "I told you though, I don't want to know the gender."

"But Seiya," Taiki said looking at her leader. "It's better so we can know how to set up the babies room and everything."

"Fine, fine," Seiya said to the two. "Which wing is it located in?" Taiki who had called the doctor about three days ago and hadn't told Seiya until last night around midnight, the taller light cleared her throat.

"It's in the North Wing," she said brushing a strand of her brown hair back in it's place. "I'm surprised Usagi-san here got up before you Seiya." Ami snickered as Seiya stuck her tongue out at Taiki.

"Where is everyone else?" Usagi asked Ami. "Usually wouldn't they be here by now just like usual?"

"Well, yes," Ami said. "But everyone slept in. Taiki and I are the only two awake. It seems Yaten and Minako both didn't fall asleep probably because of fun they were having, Rei didn't sleep well, Mako-chan is awake though but getting dressed and I'm not sure about everyone else."

"I guess some people have been busier than others," Seiya said referring to Minako and Yaten. "And you two called us eechis." Seiya told Taiki.

"Shush up," Taiki said folding her arms over her chest.

"Anyway, we're heading to breakfast," Ami said. "We just wanted to check if you two were awaken, knowing Usagi-chan we sleeps in sometimes or mostly. We don't want you two to arrive late."

"Arigato," Usagi told her blue haired friend. Ami opened the door to get out of the room until Taiki peered her head through the door looking at Seiya.

"Seiya, remember your pills," she said and walking away. Seiya had so much medication she had put it on a shelf a little bit away from the bed. There must've been at least a good couple containers. Usagi got up and tossed Seiya the tiny bottle of green pills she had taken for the last bit along with the yellow ones that got not too long ago.

"Odango," Seiya said as Usagi came back onto the bed. "Can you get me some water?" Usagi nodded and got back up. Seiya watched her butt wiggle and blushed letting a laugh escape. Usagi turned around confused.

"Nani?" she asked Seiya who kept giggling. "Tell me, what is so funny?" she asked playfully.

"You have a nice ass," Seiya said with a smirk. "Did you put on those tight pants just for me?" Usagi was wearing a white blouse along with a jacket that Minako had bought for her while out the other week looking for Seiya's pajamas along with a pair of black running shorts and white socks.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't," Usagi said with a wink. "I'll never tell." Seiya only smirked and closed her eyes waiting for her water to arrive. Usagi went in the bathroom and found a glass. The decor in the bathroom was marble floor along with marble walls. It looked beautiful along with a mirror on the wall with light baubles surrounding it. Usagi looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, she truly was happy now that she wasn't bound by destiny.

She suddenly felt to arms go around her waist. "I thought you were getting me a glass of water?" Seiya asked with her chin sitting on Usagi's head. "Isn't that right, Odango?" Seiya was naked and Usagi could feel Seiya's stomach pressing up against her back.

"You're distracting me," Usagi said closing her eyes as Seiya just laughed. "How can I get you water if you're here?"

"I am distracting you, eh?" Seiya asked as Usagi still had her eyes closed. "Well open them then and let me distract you more."

*^$*^*%#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^

"Eh, she forgot her on date to check the gender of the baby?" Yaten asked. Everyone had woken up by now, Taiki had contacted Seiya and Usagi to come to Starlight lounge for breakfast instead.

"Sounds like something Usagi would do," Rei said giggling adding some syrup to her pancakes. The pancakes on Kinmoku tasted much different from Earth, she enjoyed the ones here much better.

"Oi, minnaཀ" said a voice. It was Seiya and Usagi.

"Hello prego," Yaten said giggling as Seiya shot her a look saying shut up. Rei kicked Yaten's leg making her wince. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Why can't you stop insulting Seiya?" Rei asked. "For hell sakes, Yatenཀ"

"Oi, Rei-san," Seiya said catching Rei's attention as her and Usagi sat down. "Mou, we tease each other all the time in a way we're like sisters." Everyone was there besides Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna.

"Ano," said a sudden voice. Everyone looked up to see Karu. She was dressed in a blue skirt with black high heels and a green top with her hair in a bun taking all the strands away from her face. "Ami-san."

"Hai?" Ami asked nicely.

"I was wondering, can you help me with my homework?" Ami quirked an eyebrow, from what she knew Karu wasn't in school at all.

"For what classes?" Ami asked nicely. Clearly, she wasn't going to eat her breakfast because of Karu who seemed wanting to get it done.

"Well, Kinmoku Geography, the past 100 years of Kinmoku, Math and Cooking," she said. "Basically everything." Everyone sweat dropped. "Nani?"

"Karu-san," Taiki started. "I'll help you with Kinmoku Geography and the past 100 of Kinmoku History."

"I can help with Math," Ami said as Makoto cleared her throat.

"I can help with Cooking," Makoto said to Karu. Taiki, Ami and Makoto left their plates alone. Now only Minako, Yaten, Rei, Seiya and Usagi.

"Hey, Seiya," Rei said looking at Seiya. "Here on Kinmoku, do you guys have a shrine anyway?"

"Well, actually," Yaten said for Seiya. "There are Kinmoku mikos like you, Rei-san. The shrine is North West of the palace. I know two people there, Zina-san and Dine-san. Zina-san is fifteen and Dine-san is a little younger she's around thirteen. They use to be two of my students. Zina is Sailor Star Collector and Dine-san is Sailor Star Popper."

"I can't wait then, I'm going to go over," Rei said collecting a red bag of hers that had her miko clothing in it. Seiya saw it slip out.

"Oh, Hino-san," Seiya said studying the uniform. "This isn't the same type of uniform that Kinmoku mikos wear."

"What kind do they wear?" she questioned.

"It's red with a black pants, sort of like a yoga outfit," Yaten said smirking that the Earth miko would need to change her look for a bit. "You can show them the uniform, see if they let you wear it. I highly doubt they will." Seiya gave the uniform back to Rei who headed off then.

"I think Rei has her monthly visit," Minako said taking a bite out of her toast. "Or something is deeply bugging her."

"We could ask Ami-chan," Usagi said. "To do some probing."

"I will, come on Yaten-cutie," Minako said grabbing Yaten's hand as the silver haired girls face lit up. Minako kissed Yaten on the cheek and two went off giggling.

"Wow," Seiya said looking back at Usagi. "Seems as everyone has plans today, Odango. Just gives us more times to ourselves, ne?"

"Yes, Seiya-cutie," Usagi said stealing the senshi of Venus' line.

$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$$##$#$

"So, you add three eggs and that much of butter," Makoto told Karu who was mixing eggs as Makoto added the butter to help the poor girl.

"Sou kaཀ" Karu said excitedly. "I officially love cooking, you're so nice Kino-sanཀ"

"Arigato."

"Why are we here if you're cooking?" Taiki asked seeing no logic at all.

"We're almost done, Taiki-san," Makoto said. "Now add some brown sugar and put it in the oven." Karu did just that, apparently they had made something call Crump. A food that was not bitter but didn't look so yummy. Taiki told the two Earth senshi it was very good.

"Now, let's start with Mathཀ" Karu said grabbing Ami's hand leading her to her room. Makoto followed along with Taiki. Karu took out her Math book. Ami opened it, these equations were so easy.

"Now, Ami-san," Karu said taking the book away from Ami. "What is 188+5?"

"Oh my god," Makoto said.

"Nani?"

"Nothing," Ami said sweat dropping with Taiki. "Nothing at all."

%#%***************

Rei walked the way Yaten had told her to, she was still pissed at the silver haired girl for insulting Seiya but it was like her and Usagi. "I guess I shouldn't be so hard on her," she said to herself with a sigh. She looked and found herself at the shrine.

"Hello there," said a voice. Rei turned around to see a girl in one of the uniform Yaten had told her about with silver eyes and black hair with very pale skin. The other girl who was shorter than her had olive green hair with red eyes like Chibi-Usa.

"Konichiwa," Rei said bowing. "I'm Hino Rei, a Earth senshi. We're visiting Fighter-sama for the last bit. On Earth I'm a miko and do you have any fire classes?"

"Slow down," said the girl with olive green hair. "If you'll be here for awhile, we can relax and have tea. My mother was just cooking some. I'm Zina and that's Dine-san. Nice to meet you, Hino-san."

"Call me Rei-chan," Rei told Zina. "Sa, let's go."

"Zina-chanཀ" yelled Zina's mother who looked like an old verison of Zina. "Come, tea is ready." Zina nodded and ran with Dine and Rei followed. Inside the small temple was a table and a couple beds."

"Who's this?" Zina's mother asked the two other mikos.

"I'm Hino Rei," Rei said bowing to the older lady. "Gomen ne, but I'm from Earth. I'm a senshi there." Zina's mother smiled.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your time at our shrine," said Zina's mother going out a back door. Rei sat down at the small table with Zina and Dine.

"So, how did you find the shrine?" Zina asked taking a sip of her tea. "We don't get many people here, I guess my mother didn't choose the best location for a shrine awhile back."

"Healer-san," Rei said addressing Yaten, Seiya and Taiki by their senshi names in case that the two girls didn't know their civilian names. "You know what their names really are, right?"

"Of course," Dine said speaking for the first time. "Yaten-san was our teacher, baka. Of course we know her real name along with Fighter's and Maker's."

"Gomen ne," Rei said. "I was just curious." The two giggled.

"It's okay," Dine said laughing somewhat. "I was just fooling around. So, why didn't you bring your friends because we know you're an Earth senshi but which one?"

"Mars," Rei admitted smiling. "Sailor Mars, the past princess of Mars."

"Sou ka," Dine said. "We need to practice together, ne?" (How many Starlights have I made? I think 4-Moka, Karu, Zina and Dine).

"Sure," Rei said with a smile.

^$^%ཀ%ཀ%ཀ%ཀ%ཀ%ཀ%ཀ%%ཀ%&^^#^#^

"Kou Seiya," said a doctor with red hair with blue streaks, probably highlights. She looked plump and about her late thirties to Usagi.

"H-hai," Seiya said getting up with Usagi's help. Seiya was led into a room, Usagi discovered the rooms here to see if the baby was boy or a girl was different. Instead it looked like a table to lay flat on a machine that scanned the persons stomach. Was Kinmoku that far on technology?

"Please lay down, Fighter-san," the lady said bowing. How many people knew Seiya was Fighter? Possibly the whole planet. It was a possibility to Usagi due to the fact Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were the only Starlights who survived the vicious battle with Galaxia.

"Hai," Seiya said again as the doctor helped Seiya get on the table like object. Usagi came to Seiya's side as the doctor put a yellow substance on the black haired girls stomach. The doctor took out a strap and put it around Seiya's belly leaving Usagi utterly confused.

"Sa, Fighter-sama relax," the doctor said. Seiya nodded. After, the doctor took the scanner like object and waved it over Seiya's body a couple times. Seiya looked as if she was wincing.

"Seiya, daijobu ka?" Usagi asked looking at Seiya as she smiled.

"Hai, Gomen ne for making you worry Odango," Seiya said grabbing Usagi's hands. "I'm not in pain or anything." The doctor giggled leaving both of them confused, but they shrugged it off. Usagi was going to sit back in the chair she had been in but a hand stopped her. "Oi, you're not leaving yet."

"I didn't say I was leaving," Usagi said rubbing her cheek against Seiya's. "What in the world would make you think that?" Seiya blushed due to the fact she didn't know the nurse, it was different around her friends but not totally good with complete strangers. Seiya didn't care and returned the cheek rubbing like Usagi had started.

"You two seem very close," the doctor muttered, Seiya picked it up thinking how nosy this doctor was. She shouldn't really care what the hell they do, maybe she should focus on her own life.

"Yes," Seiya said. "Very, very, very close." Usagi kissed Seiya's cheek making the Starlight smile. Suddenly, a blue screen went on.

"What's that?" Usagi whispered to Seiya now utterly confused. Determining the gender of a baby was much different from Earth.

"The screen showing which gender the baby is, don't that have that on Earth?" Seiya whispered back confused making Usagi scratch the back of her head and laughing.

"The baby is..."

*^*#&#%&^%&#%&#%*#%*%*%&%&%&%)%&

"Now chant," Zina said smiling at Rei.

"Pou, Ku, Nit, Zin, Kal, Mun, Wivཀ" Rei said feeling the feeling of fire burn in her soul. "Show me everythingཀ" Rei threw green pieces of ashes into the fire and it sparked showing everything around Kinmoku, what people were doing. She felt like a spy but Dine and Zina were helping her strengthen her power.

"Good job," Dine said clapping. "You're mastering quite fast, do you as a senshi have a special power?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Rei asked curious of the girl.

"Well," Zina answered. "All senshi are granted a special power once they have been awakened. Have you not obtained it yet?"

"No," Rei said shaking her head thinking of her previous senshi forms and transform devices. "Maybe it takes longer for Earth senshi." She suggested as the two other girls nodded. "How long have you two been mikos for?"

"Since I was eight," Zina said. "As for Dine-chan here she became a miko at age twelve."

"Cool, on Earth my grandfather owns a shrine," Rei said. "I basically grew up at the shrine after my father died my grandfather gained custody of me." (AN: It never really says where Rei's parents are, so there I made up a theory).

"Oi," said a voice that Rei recognized. It was Minako with Yaten, they had walked over together. Yaten looked at her two old students and actually smiled.

"Oi, Healer-sensi," Zina said winking at Yaten. "How have you been?"

"Awfully busy," Yaten said telling the younger girl. "With going to Earth and meeting their silly bakas." Minako and Rei looked at Yaten sticking out their tongues making Yaten laugh.

"Well, you seem to have made good friends while down there," Dine told her old teacher. "Can we come meet them sometime?"

"Sure," Yaten replied to her two old students. "It's fine with me."

"Sugoiཀ Arigato, Yaten-samaཀ" Dine said excitedly shaking Yaten's hand hard, shaking the small girl. "That would be awesome." Rei looked at the girl, she sounded as if she didn't have many friends. She felt bad for her.

"Rei-chan!" yelled another voice, it was Makoto. How did Makoto mange to find her, hadn't she been helping Karu with her cooking skills. "Konnichewa!" Makoto looked weird to Zina and Dine. She was wearing her green dress with light green stitching. (AN: Look at episode 184 for the clothing I mean).

"Hey, Mako-chan," Rei said with a smile. "How did you find me here at the shrine? Only Yaten knew where it was? I suppose the silver haired girl gave it to you?" Yaten shrugged, so what if she had? Makoto was a friend of hers.

"I was looking for you when I get a call from Yaten-kun on my communicator," Makoto told Rei. "So what are you doing here?" Rei explained her training she had done with Zina and Dine. She told Makoto she was trying to expand her senshi power. "Wow, I should bring the others by sometime to watch."

"That would be nice, may I ask what's your name?" Dine asked looking at the taller senshi in front of her. Makoto shook her hand.

"Makoto Kino," she said smiling. "From the past, the princess of Jupiter and currently Sailor Jupiter." Yaten giggled. She had been standing near Dine who was standing near Zina but not completly.

"Nani? What's so funny?" Minako asked Yaten who tried to contain her laughter but couldn't.

"So, Makoto-san," Yaten started. "You're telling me all of you were princesses in a past life?"

"Hai," Makoto answered as she looked at Yaten. "Doushite?" Yaten started laughing again.

"Minako here a princess scares me a little," Yaten admitted. "I wonder what happened to the planet Venus when it was under her whole control." Minako stuck her tounge out at the silver haired girl.

"I was a great ruler," she informed Yaten. "We all watched over Usagi-chan to make sure nobody hurt her and we were all reborn due to Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

"Queen Serenity?" Yaten asked. "So, you've been born twice?"

"And died several times," Minako replied seeing Yaten's downfall. She remembered being hit by Galaxia right through her heart. At that moment, it felt like someone had shot her and she fell to the ground. Several years ago at the North Pole against Beryl she died, she remembered before her last moments of living the ice touching her skin and finally killing her off.

"You're brave," Zina said. "When Galaxia came here, I died instantly. I was too weak to protect the princess." Zina picked up a book and opened it, Makoto looked over her shoulder. It was a book on fire fortunes, Makoto guessed it had to do with predicting the future and seeing what was going on elsewhere.

"Zina-san," Dine said looking at her friend. "We did what we could, the whole planet almost died."

"We went to Earth to find our princess," Yaten said. Yaten had remembered the feeling when they first got there, she was dissing the planet calling it ugly. Taiki suggested taking on the form of males which haunted Yaten. She would've have to give up make up for quite awhile and she loved her make up! No pretty summer dresses or skirts.

"So why else are you guys here?" Rei questioned bring up the topic once more. "I'm just curious."

"Seiya and Usagi called me on my communicator to meet them at their room," Makoto told Rei, Yaten and Minako who she guessed hadn't received the message yet.

"That tutoring killed me," Taiki said falling back in a black been bag chair. Her and Ami were are the Starlight lounge. She had just finished getting drinks for them. She got herself oolong tea and Ami some water. "I know Karu-san was so...so..." Ami cut her off.

"She's just a little different," Ami said. "I guess she hasn't found what she's good at yet. It clearly isn't school, not to sound rude but it is the truth. Maybe in awhile we can help her find it so she won't need help much anymore."

"Minna has something they're all good at it," Taiki said looking at the roof. "I'm good at poetry and we're both good at school, Usagi-san is good a manga, Rei-san is good with fire and Makoto-san is good with cooking. Everyone has something."

"We should find what she's interested in," Ami suggested suddenly as the lights dimmed.

"Minna arigato for coming," said a girl wearing a dress clinging to her body. It was pure black, she had yellow eyes with blue hair up in a bun. "I welcome Mizan Karu-sama to the stage." Suddenly, Taiki and Ami saw Karu up on the stage.

"Hello everyone!" she said excitedly.

"I'm guessing tonight is karoke night," Taiki said forgetting to read the song. She never came on karoke night, she would rather be writing poetry to gazing at the stars through her telescope.

"Maybe this is what she's good at," Ami told Taiki looking at the brown haired girl.

"I guess we should watch then," Taiki said looking back at the stage at Karu. She was dressed in a sparkling blue dress with black boots on like Sailor Saturn's but shining like her blue dress.

_The wind flies in this direction,_

_I can stand it anymore,_

_I search for cure,_

_I know somehow and somewhere I'll find it for sure_

_Don't run from destiny,_

_I stand here as a senshi_

_but I am a mere girl?_

_I wonder about the answer,_

_I know I shouldn't cry,_

_I must be not lie,_

_I am not a perfect senshi_

_but I don't care_

_I wouldn't dare to show you my emotions!_

The song was near a good five minutes long and Karu sung wonderfully. "Minna arigato!" she said happily waving as she left the lounge.

"She's really good," Ami said. "We should get Minako-chan to help her. The two would sound great together." Taiki nodded as her communicator went off, it was Seiya telling her and Ami to come to the room.

"I get impatient with them sometimes," Seiya said looking up at the ceiling as Usagi gave her a glass of water. Taiki told Usagi another thing about Kinmoku pregnancies were that hormones would rage once in awhile, which was what Usagi was thinking now.

"Calm down, Seiya," Usagi said. "They'll be here, it's okay." _They better arrive..._was what had just passed through Usagi's mind. There was a sudden knock at the door, Usagi was getting off the bed to answer it when Seiya pulled her down.

"It's open," Seiya said causally. Minako, Yaten, Makoto, Rei, Taiki and Ami came in. Seiya was lying on the bed due to the fact her back had been hurting. She had told Usagi about this on the way back.

"So, what is it?" Minako asked clutching her hands in front of her. "We were just at the shrine going to get Rei-chan." Seiya sat up a bit, she had taken a pain killer called Killza which according to the label zapped the pain away. Seiya held Usagi close to her.

"I'm going to take a fat guess it's about that baby?" Yaten questioned.

"What went up your ass earlier and died you pissy silver haired girl?" Rei said sounding pissed.

"You two together are like having Seiya and you together," Taiki said. "Every time I get a headache that takes awhile to go away." Taiki rubbed the temples of her head. "Anyway, what did the doctor say?"

Seiya sat up as straight as she could. "Well, yes it's about the baby."

"When is it due?" Ami questioned. She knew Seiya didn't want to know the gender, but that was scheduled a bit ago.

"She didn't say anything about that, guessing it's too early to say," Usagi told her blue haired friend.

"Anyway, what's its gender?" Minako asked. "Yaten-kun and I will go shopping to buy the baby some wonderful clothing for when it arrives, ne Yaten?"

"I don't remember offering to help," Yaten muttered lowly. "Fine, I'll help."

"It's a girl," Seiya said.

"AW! She can be a senshi!" Minako squealed. "Sailor Chibi Star Moon! Kawii name!" Usagi quirked an eyebrow.

"Is she okay?" Ami asked looking at Yaten as the silver haired girl shook her head.

"She had three ice cream chocolate chip sundaes while we were out," Yaten admitted as Minako jumped up and down falling.

"Minako-chan, are you okay?" Rei asked as herself and Makoto helped their blond friend up.

"Of course," the blond insisted. "I have the best friends in the world, I'm a senshi and in love! What more could a girl ask for?" Yaten sighed and shook her head.

"Mou," she said. "I'm taking her back to our room." Yaten said grabbing Minako's shoulders taking her out of the room to go relax on her bed before she became too tired.

"So, any names popping into your head?" Makoto asked the two once Yaten and Minako were gone. Usagi and Seiya shook their heads. "Well, I'm sure whatever it is will be great."

"Arigato," Seiya said smiling as dinner was brought to her room on behalf on the princess. Rei saw the food and it looked good. She picked up some sushi right away and dug in.

"Wow, what's in this sushi?" Makoto asked. "I could prepare it back home."

Later...

"So, what do we name the girl?" Usagi asked looking at Seiya. Seiya looked confused, lost in thinking for a name.

"Yumi?" she asked. "Akine? Rinla? Or should we wait?"

"I think wait," Usagi said. "To see what name suits here once she's in the world." Seiya nodded and leaned in and kissed her Odango on the lips holding her back a slight bit.

"Oyasumi, Odango," Seiya said falling asleep almost instantly after. "Aishteru."

"Aistheru, Seiya," Usagi smiled holding Seiya as they held each other in a warm embrace.

AN: Aw, how sweet. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I already have a new idea forming in my head for another S X U story. I get too many ideas. And review please.


	7. Chapter 7

1Chapter 7-Just Call Me Karu, The Star! An Invitation!

Taiki and Ami walked down the halls, Seiya and Usagi were sleeping in. When Ami and Taiki went to wake them, Seiya was sleeping with her mouth wide open and Usagi nuzzled up into her neck. Seiya's other hand was placed on Usagi's head.

"So you think Karu doesn't show her talent but at the club?" Ami asked Taiki as the older girl nodded. "She seems so good...more than other things."

"I'm sad to say the last parts true," Taiki said with a sigh. "But she does have a good voice." The two arrived at Karu's door and Taiki knocked softly, just in case she was sleeping. The door opened to show Karu with a smile.

"Hello, Taiki-san and Ami-san," she said nicely. "How are you?" Karu was a ray of sunshine but a little on the slow side. That was a understatement to be quite honest with anyone on the Kinmoku, at least that's what Ami thought.

"We're fine," Taiki replied to Karu. "Do you mind if we come in and talk to you? It's about your singing." Karu looked shocked for a second. "Onegai Karu-san." Karu sighed and let Ami and Taiki entered the room.

The room was painted a brilliant aqua colour with pictures that it seems like Karu had painted. Along with that was a desk near the bed, there were at least six books stacked together. Another one was open at the moment and a black pen lay there. "What were you up to, Karu-chan?" Ami asked nicely as Taiki looked around the room a little more.

"Writing a song," she muttered. "How...how did you know I can sing?"

"We heard you last night," Taiki admitted. "I am more of the intellectual type, along with Ami-san here but we both know you have a fantastic voice. Why not sing out of the club once in a blue moon?"

Karu held her hands to her chest as if she were in pain. "I can't..." she told the two of them. "I've tried before and I fail. It seems as if I sing in front of a way bigger audience than twenty people I freak out."

"Gomen ne," Ami apologized for that. "But you need to come out of your shell."

"Talent isn't like that...Ami-san," Karu said as tears were apparent in her eyes. "Unless you know someone who loves music and wants to be an idol. Do you know anyone who can help me with my stage fright?"

"Of course," Ami said with a smile flipping open her communicator. "Minako-chan, come to Karu-chan's room."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back on Earth, Haruka sat with a paper open as Michiru poured tea. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Hotaru said happily with a smile. Setsuna came in from the back porch laughing and set down a book. Hotaru opened the door to find Mamoru standing there. "Hello Chiba-san."

"Hotaru-san," he said. "Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna." He came in and the three other Outers looked at him. "I've been trying to contact Usako for the last bit since I came back from America, where is she?"

"When did you go to America?" Haruka asked pissed at Mamoru for not telling Usagi that. "You should've told Koneko about that." Haruka folded the paper and stood eye to eye with Mamoru. "You're in the king of the future for god sakes."

"Ruka," Michiru said hoping her lover would calm down. "Mamoru-san, she isn't here."

"I know she isn't here at your house," he told the aqua haired girl. "Where is she in the city? I need to apologize to her about how far apart we've grown."

"Prince," Setsuna said. "She isn't on the planet is what Michiru meant. Trust me, the future you once knew is caving at this moment."

"What about Chibi-Usa?" Mamoru asked. "Usako is ruining our future together!" Setsuna shook her head not revealing any motions.

"You left her alone, Mamoru," Hotaru said as her purple eyes sparkled like a diamond. "You've been gone for so long, our princess is falling in love with a new person." Haruka looked at Michiru and Mamoru who were shocked. She did notice however, Setsuna wasn't in shock but her being the time solider meant she probably saw this coming.

"Who has her?" Mamoru demanded from Hotaru as Haruka pulled Hotaru back.

"We're not telling you," Haruka said. "Even though the person she's with I don't like too much she's happy. That's truly all that matters for her." Haruka said. "Now, please leave. You've over stayed your welcome. Haruka ushered him out of the house.

"He can't know Usagi-san's on Kinmoku, ne?" Hotaru asked looking at her adopted family. "We wants to be happy with Seiya."

"How could you tell that, Hotaru?" Haruka asked curiously.

"I saw a vision of it," the black haired girl admitted. "She was happy with Seiya, not sad at all. She's going to be Seiya for a long time right Setsuna-mama?"

"From what I see now, yes," Setsuna said with a smile. "A very long time."

"If the future we knew of his crumbling then what's being created now?" Michiru asked curiously pouring the tea she had been making several minutes ago.

"Crystal Tokyo is no more," she told the three other Outers. "Yes, it might be shocking but trust me. I have saved Small Lady, she's within my protection. I'm one of last protectors she has."

"Will we get to see her, Setsuna?" Haruka questioned as Setsuna nodded. "Where is she now?"

"I'm not allowed to tell being the time solider," Setsuna said. "Gomen. I will bring her here when I can. It was going to be soon but since Mamoru came back and all this happened. It might be a little later."

"But where is she?" Haruka repeated.

"Under my protection," Setsuna advised Haruka. "Don't worry, once our princess returns I'll bring her here to be happy." Hotaru hugged Setsuna crying.

"You will keep her safe, right?" Hotaru asked as Setsuna rubbed her head.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sooooo, Karu-san!" Minako said entering Karu's room. "What is your problem today?"

"Are you trying to be a therapist or something? Well, you are a pest," Yaten said giggling as Minako slapped the back side of her head.

"I can't stand up in front of many people and sing," she admitted.

"Time to change that. Rule 1! CHANGE YOUR LOOK! Rule 2! BE YOURSELF! Rule 3! Attract that crowd you want! And lastly, have sexy moves to go along with it."

"Oh god," Yaten muttered.

"This may be a bit," Ami said as Minako was posing as if a camera was there.

((((((((((((((((((((((((

Usagi's eyes fluttered open, she had slept like a baby. She saw that the other side of the bed was missing something, it was Seiya. "Seiya Kou! Where are you?" Usagi looked to the bathroom "Oh...in the bathroom. Mou, Seiya." Usagi was talking to herself. She appoarched the bathroom door and opened it. She saw Seiya with her eyes closed taking a bath.

"Seiya?" Usagi whispered. She looked like she was sleeping. Usagi snuck in like a ninja and looked at the black haired girl who had her head against the pink tiled wall. The lights were on in the bathroom and Seiya had bubbles in the tub. "Guess some people still like bubble baths." Usagi popped a bubble that was floating in the air. "Seiya, did you die?"

"Mmmm," was the tiny noise that escaped Seiya's mouth. "Ten more minutes! No training yet..."

"There is no training," Usagi said poking Seiya's forehead which hit the hard. "What are you talking about, Seiya?" Seiya's eyes opened and she was rubbing the back of her head. "Hello there!"

"Odango, what happened?" Seiya asked looking around. "Oh, that's right! I woke up and came to take a bath. I fell asleep, I woke up at night a lot." Usagi raised an eyebrow as to why.

"You weren't sneaking off, were you?" Usagi asked playfully. "That wouldn't be a good thing to do." Seiya laughed as Usagi sat on the toilet, with the lid closed of course. Usagi remembered when she was little an accidently fell into the toilet. She didn't want to live with that again.

"No, what kind of idea is that?" Seiya asked shaking it off. "Mou, Odango."

"Anyway, how are you this morning?" Usagi asked nicely.

"Meh," Seiya answered as she sank into the bathtub more. "Like a chubby little verison of me." Usagi laughed and Seiya's grin turned lopsided. "What's so funny?"

"How you said it," Usagi said. Seiya started to shift in the tub. "Are you getting out now?" Seiya nodded and Usagi headed out into the room. She looked for something for the girl to wear, there was a blue shirt that Minako had gotten for her along with black pants. "That should be good. Hai, Seiya!"

"Arigato, Odango," Seiya said trying to get out but failed. Usagi took Seiya's hand and helped her out handing her a red towel. "God dammit, my back."

"Mou, don't complain," Usagi said helping Seiya dry her hair. "Think of it this way, Seiya. I'm helping you take care of the little girl. Nothing bad is going to happen." Usagi said handing Seiya her shirt. There was a knock at the bedroom door, Usagi left the bathroom for a second shutting the door behind her. To her surprise at the door, it was Kakyuu.

"Kakyuu-hime?" Seiya asked coming out of the bathroom fully clothed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's a letter from Sailor Pluto," Kakyuu said.

"Did you read it?" Usagi asked curiously. "How do you know it's from Pluto?" Kakyuu said nothing and just handed the two the letter. It hadn't been opened. Usagi opened the garnet coloured envelope. It said...

_Dear Princess, _

_I hope you are enjoying yourself. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru send their wishes to you through protection and love. I was sending you this letter to inform you that you must know by now the future is changing. But, I kept Small Lady safe. She is in my possesion, once you return to Earth I will guide her back to you. You'll be one of the last people she has to turn to._

_Sailor Pluto._

"Pluto has Chibi-Usa?" Usagi asked herself silently. "This can't be good."

*&*&#&#&#&#&#&&#&#&#&#&#&&#&#&#&#&#&#&

"Puu, I'm lonely," Chibi-Usa said standing near the time senshi. Pluto had to go back and forth from the past and to protect Small Lady at the same time. "I want to go to the past, where I can see my mama. It doesn't matter if she's younger, Usagi is my mama."

"I promise soon, Small Lady," Pluto said. "You can see her soon, she will return to Earth soon."

"I showed me she's on Kimoku, ne?" Chibi-Usa asked as Pluto nodded. "Who's Seiya, Yaten and Taiki? Mama never told me about them."

"The princess will explain everything to you," Pluto said. She knew her princess would do that, she would always warm someone's heart up and be honest.

"I want mama," Chibi-Usa said holding onto Pluto's leg.

"You'll see her soon," Pluto promised again. "Trust me, Small Lady."

AN: 31 days since updating holy crap! That goes by fast...anyway review please.


	8. Chapter 8

1Chapter 8

AN: Aw, another update. How lovely I am. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go watch Sailor Moon on my ps3 :D

"I can't believe that Pluto has Chibi-Usa-chan," Usagi said a little worried. "I hope nothing happened." Seiya looked a little worried, she didn't know what to say. She sat down, Usagi followed her and sat in a black chair.

"It's probably nothing," Seiya assured Usagi.

"How do you know?" Usagi asked looking at Seiya nervously. Seiya looked at Usagi.

"Trust me," she said with a smile. "If she's your child, she's strong!" Usagi smirked. There was another knock at the door, in came Ami, Taiki, Yaten and Minako. The four looked a little worried.

"Nee, nee," Usagi said seeing her friends sadness. "Why are you four so sad?"

"I think we somehow hurt Karu," Taiki spoke up. Seiya looked confused then a sad.

"How?" she asked curiously as Yaten and Taiki looked confused.

"What do you mean how?" Yaten asked. "Anyone can become upset, dumb-ass." Seiya spat in Yaten's face as the silver haired girls green eyes widened. "That is gross, Seiya!" Seiya giggled.

"Do you _want_ me to play your stomach like a drum, I mean...it is big enough!" Yaten snickered as Taiki fell on the bed. God damn, her comrades were truly children.

"Shut the hell up!" Seiya said.

"No!" Yaten yelled back.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Both of you stop!" Taiki demanded. "You two are both young adults and should act like it. Instead, both of my comrades are children." Taiki took a breathe and calmed down.

"Now," Usagi said breaking about two minutes of silence. "What happened?"

"Well," Minako said. "We tried to help her become a star."

"A star? Karu-san...a star?" Seiya said a little wide eyed. "Does she have any talents?"

"Oi, Seiya," Taiki said shaking her head. "Even if people aren't good at some things, well in Karu's A LOT of things but people do have talent." Yaten laughed a little.

"Gomen gomen," Yaten said recieving a glare from Taiki. "But it's hard to believe that she of all people can sing. She's a total dits." Taiki slapped Yaten a little. "Pissy much?" Usagi sighed...life always seemed to be hard on her. Well, except with Seiya it was easy.

*$*&$&*$&*$&*$&**&$&*($&*$&*($&*(&*($

"Where would Usako go?" Mamoru asked himself. He was sitting at a wooden table by himself. Across from him was usually where Usagi would sit when they had dinner together so long ago. Mamoru then got a hint of where she was.

FLASHBACK.

_Mamoru stood at the stove preparing rice and dumplings for himself and Usagi. Usagi looked deep in thought which was quite unusual for the blond. "Usako, what's up? You've been thinking a lot today?"_

"_Oh, gomen," Usagi said. "Just thinking of some far away friends." Mamoru raised and eyebrow at her confused. "The Starlights...it's been two years, Mamo-chan."_

"_Usako, they're gender bending aliens," Mamoru said as Usagi looked at him with a look that said what the hell was that? "I mean really, choose a gender and stay that way."_

"_Mamo-chan," Usagi said. "They can do what they want, it is their power after all. They're getting the best of both worlds in a way. But...their true forms are who they really are. I don't care if they chose to be female or male. I just want to see them. You wouldn't know them too well, you can't understand the situation."_

"_What?" Mamoru asked, Usagi thought he would've been pissed. To her surprise, he kept a calm tone. "Usako, I know I wasn't here for quite awhile but I mean they really didn't tell you much about their planet. They. Are. Aliens. They can't be trusted."_

"_That isn't true!" Usagi said getting a little angry. "They're friends...Mamo-chan. I trust them with all my heart. Yaten-kun, Taiki-san and Seiya are good people because they sing such wonderful songs. They warmed my heart up, well one in particular."_

"_What?" Mamoru said dishing the dumplings up on a plate with rice. "Which one would that be?"_

"_Eh? I didn't say anything," Usagi lied. "Let's just eat."_

"_Mmm," Mamoru said setting down the plates._

_END OF DA FLASHBACK_

"Prince Endymion," said a voice, "no Mamoru Chiba in this time." Suddenly, there was a boy standing there in a holographic image. "The queen is in good hands."

"Helios," Mamoru said looking at the boy. "Why? Are you telling me to..." Helios shook his head. Mamoru wondered why the hell was he here? Did he know where Usagi was? Was he with Chibi-Usa and Pluto? He truly didn't understand.

"The moon princess is happy," Helios said. "As Chibi-usa's and Pluto's loyal listener, I'm telling you from the time senshi of Pluto." Helios said scratching the back of his head.

"Where is Chibi-usa?" Mamoru questioned a little scared.

"I'm not allowed to say, once the princess gets around here once again I shall appear with her," Helois advised. "Don't be surprised by what she has done, I've seen what's happened between you two. In the land of dreams, I have explored it and seen Usagi-san's dreams. They were pure and shining with high hopes years ago and a while ago were dull."

"I did that to Usako?" Mamoru asked. How could he have been so heartless to his past love. "I turned her dreams into nothing but darkness."

"But listen, now they're thriving again," he told Mamoru blinking for the first time. "Dreams must be balanced and not ignored same goes for feelings. If you care for the moon princess, Chiba-san please be happy for her now. Sayonara." Helios disappeared.

"When she gets around here?" Mamoru questioned. "He'll bring Chibi-Usa with him, his future girlfriend and queen of Tokyo. Maska, Helios if you hear my request let me talk to Usako in my dreams later."

(#&%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%93497

"Sou ka," Seiya said. "She flipped out on you?"

"Hai," Minako said. Everyone was still in Usagi and Seiya's room. "We were only trying to help her." Usagi got up and walked over to Minako shaking her.

"Where is she now?" Usagi asked curiously. "Minako-chan, where did she go?"

"I think she's in Jun-Jung Gardens," Ami said scanning the air. "Go find her, Usagi-chan and cheer her up if you can." Usagi nodded giving Seiya a kiss on the cheek.

"Aishteru, Seiya!" Usagi said leaving. "I'll be back soon!"

(#(*%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Karu-chan!" Usagi said yelling through the kingdom, all the guards thought she was nuts.

"Who are you looking for?" asked a little girl dressed in white with mouse ears on her head.

"Uh Ujuma Karu," Usagi replied feeling as if she's seen the girl before. She was rather small, reminding Usagi of a mouse. Her eyes were blue, they had a cold feeling to them. She had on white boots and a puffy white suit.

"I saw her go to the local Jun-Jung Gardens," the girl said. Usagi had a feeling about who she was...but couldn't put a finger on it.

"Ano...what's your name?" Usagi asked before leaving.

"To be honest...I don't know," she replied. "But I hope to see you around, what's your name?"

"Usagi," the blond haired bunny replied. The girl reminded Usagi of a mouse. "Can I call you Nezu?"

"Sure, the name sounds familiar anyway," the girl replied looking a little nervous. "Well, ja!" Usagi saw the girl ran off her shoes clacking against the floor. Usagi kept running towards the huge park, Ami was guiding her.

"Usagi-chan, take a left here," Ami said over a microphone. "Now another left and right. You should come to big white gates according to Taiki-san." And there Usagi was...at the park.

"I'm there, Ami-chan," Usagi said. "Ja, I'll see you later." Usagi turned off her communicator that Ami had been speaking to her through. Usagi opened the big gates that lead into the gardens, there were butterflies and beautiful blossom trees. "What a smell." Usagi said slightly distracted. Out of the corner of her eye, Usagi saw Karu. "KARU-CHAN!"

"Usagi-sama," Karu said looking at Usagi. "Why are you here?"

"Relax, Karu-chan," Usagi said. Karu sat on a bench under the beautiful blossom trees that were pure bliss.

"Easy for you to say," Karu replied. "You have a good life...perfect things. A lover."

"Seiya?" Usagi asked thinking of Seiya. "She is a great person if you've known her for so long like me. Anyway, Minako, Ami, Taiki and Yaten wanted to help you. They didn't try to hurt your feelings, you are good at things."

"No I'm not," Karu said out loud as those words stung her. "Don't lie to me..."

"I've never heard you sing, demo I heard what my friends said," Usagi said. "I'd love to hear you sing. Everyone's not good at everything, believe in yourself! Believe in yourself, Karu-chan!"

"I do..."

"Then don't say such things!" Usagi said a little harshly. "You can do whatever you think you can!" Karu smiled, nodded and left.

"Arigato, Usagi-chan!" Karu said laughing as she got up and ran off.

(*$*($*($*$*$*&$&$&*$&$&*&$*&*$*&$

"How long is Odango gunna take?" Seiya moaned.

"Relax Seiya," Taiki said. "I think you can go a little bit without seeing her..."

"Oi!" Seiya said shaking her head. "She's my other half."

Yaten came out of the bathroom as a boy making Minako a little confused. "Yaten-kun...doushite?" Ami asked curiously.

"Little girly or should I say manly Yaten doesn't like dealing with her monthly visit," Seiya said giggling.

"Unlike some people, I don't like to smell like a dead rat died in my undies," Yaten said waving his head sitting beside Minako. "It's an easy way to deal with it, ne Mina-chan?"

"Kami-sama save me," Seiya said shaking her head watching Yaten making a little flirt show with Minako.

"I'm back!" Usagi said coming in.

"So...how did it go?" Taiki asked curiously.

"Fine, she has a strange attitude," Usagi said going back near Seiya. "I'm guessing she's still mad about you guys though."

"I think we should go see her once more," Ami said.

"Hai!" everyone said.

*$&%&(&%(#&(%&(%#&(&(%#&(%(&%&(%(&%&(

"The waves feel strong," Michiru said. "As if someone's searching for something."

"I have a bad feeling I know what it is," Haruka said. "What if Chiba-san is going to search for Koneko?"

"Then..." Hotaru trailed off. "What can we do?"

"Don't worry," Setsuna said taking a sip of her tea. "It's being taken care of."

"By who?" Haruka questioned Setsuna. "Who's taking care of this all?"

"I can't answer until the time has arrived," Setsuna said. "I apologize but it's true. I'd be breaking a very small but protected taboo."

"It must be nice to know when things are going to happen, ne Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru questioned the garnet haired woman.

"Not always," she replied back to the small black haired girl. "Trust me, Hotaru."

"I trust you..." Hotaru trailed off.

"Well, it's pretty late now," Setsuna said. "On Kinmoku it's day, so no need to worry about our Princess." The three other Outers nodded.

*%(%&(%&(%#&(&%#(&(%#&(%&(%&(%

"The Hall Of Dreams?" Mamoru read off a sign. "This place must lead to Usako's dreams." Mamoru walked down a hall of endless columns until he heard footsteps behind him. "Who's there?"

"Chiba-san," the voice echoed through the halls. "Please don't do this." Another pair of clacking sound came down the hall.

"Don't Prince," said a girl holding a staff.

"Maska," Mamoru said.

AN: Aw, who's talking to Mamoru? Yes I am still doing this story. Just too much crap to do.


	9. Chapter 9

1

AN: Yes, I realize I just updated this a couple days ago but whatever. They are my stories...don't like it? Lol, just joking! Someone guessed it was Saturn and Pluto. Well, here more clues will be dropped.

"Who's there?" Mamoru asked as his voice echoed down the hall. Suddenly, a presence had felt several moments before was now gone. He actually had felt two people, strange? "The Hall Of Dreams?"

"He can't go there," said the voice. "If he does-" the taller girl put her hand over the boys mouth.

"One person will give it a try..." the taller girl insisted.

Mamoru kept walking, he had swore something was falling him...or someone. "Mamo-chan!" said a voice. Mamoru turned around, and saw Chibi-usa. Her hair was still as pink as ever. She had on a pink little dress with black shoes. She looked like she was ready for a party. "Don't go there..."

"Chibi-usa? Where in the world did you come from?" Mamoru questioned. "Were you the one following me." Chibi-usa shook her head. "Pluto said you were hiding, where are you with her?"

"I can't tell you, Mamo-chan," the little girl said with a lopsided grin. "All the puzzle pieces will fall into place. Mama is safe...you can't go there...to her dreams."

"Usako is going to be my future wife, isn't she? If she wasn't, you would exist," Mamoru said. It was true, if Chibi-usa was gone Mamoru and Usagi wouldn't be married and vice versa. "Why is Pluto holding you captive?"

"Puu wouldn't do that, Mamo-chan," Chibi-usa said. "This hall isn't allowed for people to walk through. It isn't my hall either. Just leave mama be." Two people stood in the dark and a hand came out and took her back in.

"CHIBI-USA!" Mamoru called out.

"Chiba-san, I still don't know how you got here," the voice said. "It's amazing, usually nobody can get here without my permission. Don't worry, someone who has been reborn after being under control and hurting people down to the purest soul is..."

"Is what?" Mamoru asked the figure hiding in the dark.

"Keeping her safe. I might have just met her but I have given my full trust after listening to her for what happened. Sa, wake up!"

Mamoru woke up sweating, he remembered the voice. One was males and the other figured hadn't spoke. "Maska...maska."

($&($&($&($&(&($&($&($&($&$&(&($&($&($&(&$(&($&$&(&($

"Karu-chan, thank you for the tea," Minako said with a smile setting her cup down on the coffee table. "Gomen ne about earlier if we made you upset."

"You brought me to the light," she told the blond as she poured herself another cup of Kinmoku styled tea. "Seems like everyone is better than me. I've come to the fact now. Singing on stage...that can't happen."

"Don't say that!" Ami said sounding a little mad. The people who were in the room was Ami, Taiki, Yaten, Minako, Usagi and Seiya. Seiya had to get there by the help of Usagi. "It's not true, Karu-san! Everyone can't be good at everything. Don't be yourself up...I did that once over studying and I found it out later to be quite pointless."

"Ami-san," Karu muttered as her hand shook holding the hot liquid. "Arigato, demo...people always look at me as an idiot. I have the feeling that's all I am." There was a knock at the door.

"Hi, everyone," Makoto said coming in. "Ami-chan called me over here. I heard the problem, Karu-chan. Diajoubu, everyone's life is different. I'm not good like Minako at singing my high point is cooking. I didn't get good at it by giving up, I tried and tried again! You need to keep singing, Karu-chan!"

"Thank you, Kino-san," Karu said as she got Makoto a cup of the tea.

"I have a good idea, Karu-chan," Usagi said smiling brightly. "Why don't you go to a karaoke bar near by and sing! People would love to hear your voice, ne, ne minna?"

"I agree with Usagi-chan," Ami said with a smile on her face. "Your singing is very beautiful, Karu-chan. I'm sure it'll be fine."

(*$*(*%(%*%&%&(%&(%&&(%#(%&(%&#&(%#(&%(&%(&%#&(%#&(%&(%&(%#&(%

"How did you know Chibi-usa went to see Mamoru-san last night?" Hotaru asked Setsuna. "Setsuna-mama, you aren't hurting him right?"

"No..." Setsuna replied to Hotaru. "He just wants our princess back, but she's happier right now. I know it, I can feel it in myself." The three other outers looked at the garnet haired female. "I know how the princess is."

"You're not going to say a word to us, ne?" Michiru asked as the time solider shook her head.

"I would be breaking one of the greatest rules a solider," Setsuna said. "Gomen, I can't."

Setsuna's wrist watch beeped.

"What was that?" Haruka asked looking at Setsuna. For the last couple of weeks, Setsuna had been acting a little off. She had to be at the Gates Of Time which Haruka suspected Chibi-Usa and she had heard a male voice coming from the soliders room. "Setsuna, is there something you're not telling us?"

"No, nothing at all," Setsuna said leaving the three other senshi. Once she was gone, Hotaru looked at her other two parents. She had a blank expression...it was unreadable to both of the older girls.

"We've never gone behind her back before," Haruka pointed towards where Setsuna had just left. "But we can't let something go aside like this. It's as if something has engulfed her." Michiru pulled out her mirror which hit the sunlight.

"Maybe we should go to Kinmoku," Michiru suggested. "Find our princess and bring her home." Suddenly, a image appeared in the mirror with blue eyes. The girl smiled at Michiru and Haruka. "Who are you?"

"To be honest," the girl said in a high voice. "I don't even know myself. People call me Nezu though. It's alright, I've had a special friend of mine let me come here to protect your princess. She's fine with Sailor Star Fighter. You must have faith in Pluto too, she might be acting strange but her intentions are good."

"Nezu-chan, how is Koneko?" Haruka asked curiously as Hotaru now stood by her. "I want her to come home safe and sound. She is our only princess." Nezu bowed, the girl wore a puffy suit with white boots.

"I promise...uh?" Nezu trailed off totally confused at what to call Haruka.

"Tenno-san," she said. "Just for now."

"Her real name is Haruka!" Hotaru said trying to ease the tention which worked because Michiru giggled at her.

"Sou ka," Nezu giggled. "Anyway, don't worry. Your princess is under full protection." The image disappeared.

"Who was that?" Hotaru asked Michiru and Haruka.

"No idea, Hotaru," Haruka said hugging the smaller girl to keep her safe as if something was trying to hurt her. "Don't worry."

($($&($&&$$(&$&(&$(&($&($(&$&(&$(&($&(

Two days passed on Kimoku, Seiya was sitting outside with Usagi in a field looking up at the bright blue sky. The two held hands tightly. "It's so nice out," Usagi said looking at Seiya who nodded in agreement.

"Not as nice as you," Seiya said kissing Usagi on the lips. Suddenly, six figures were blocking the two lovers view.

"Hello, Usagi-chan!" Rei said nicely. "How are you?"

"Good, Rei-chan. Do you know where the others are?" Usagi asked curiously. Rei shrugged.

"All I know that Taiki and Ami are searching for you two," she replied simply walking away. She left Usagi and Seiya sitting there looking at each other confused.

(&)$&$&(&$&$&$&$&$&&($&($&($&(&$(&($&($&%^*%

"He's getting too close to your princess," the boy said as a girl with white hair came in. The boy looked in the ball seeing Mamoru trying to phone Usagi.

"Don't worry," said the taller girl who was the oldest of the three. "I know that you have put trust in Nezu here to look after our princess on Kimoku. Nezu-sama, go find her and Fighter-sama." Suddenly, a figure appeared holding another staff similar to the other long haired girl in the room.

"Nezu, are you taking a loving to your new life?" the figure asked as her white hair flowed to the ground. "I hope you're helping Usagi-sama with Seiya-chan. I will go find her, I must speak with her."

*$*($

"Aw, cute!" Minako said as Usagi dug through baby clothes for Seiya's child. It was a pink, soft and very small pajama top. "Usagi, you have good choices in clothing." Everyone met up at Usagi's and Seiya's room earlier explaining they had been out preparing for a party for Seiya and Usagi.

"Thank you, Minako-chan," Usagi said with a smile as she relaxed on the bed with Seiya. She and Seiya had gone to the doctor again...the baby would arrive soon. Seiya kissed Usagi's head as she nuzzled up to her light.

"Hey, guys," Makoto said looking nervous. "I forgot to mention something." Makoto said putting down her Jubi drink. A Kinmoku drink that looked like orange soda. "I saw a girl earlier...she looked like Sailor Iron Mouse."

"Nani!" the whole room said which was basically everyone.

"Mako-chan, why didn't you mention this earlier?" Rei asked sounding almost pissed. "She's dangerous and should be dead."

"Stop, Rei," Usagi begged. "She might've been evil but everyone needs a second chance, right?"

"Odango," Seiya muttered hugging Usagi tightly. "You see the good in everyone. We need more people like you." Suddenly, the room lit up.

"Yes, the world does," a lady with two heart shaped odango's on her head. She had long, white flowing hair. She looked similar to Usagi, but different at the same time.

"Anata...?" Makoto asked.

"Sailor Comos," said the white haired girl.

"What does this all mean?" Yaten asked.

AN: Guess the 3 other people

Clues:

the boy with the white hair- he controls a world.

The girl-Uses a "deadly" power.

The white haired girl (not comos)- Was taken away in a building surrounded by red and orange.

Enjoy guessing.


	10. Chapter 10

1Chapter 10-Comos' Explanation. Arrival Somewhere New!

"Anata Sailor Comos?" Makoto asked looking at the lady who to her looked like a grown up verison of Chibi-Chibi. "Who, no, what are you?"

Comos smiled at Makoto and everyone else. The light she emitted was beautiful, shining brightly in the room. She had been in the air for a couple minutes than she landed on the ground. "Are you Chibi-Chibi?" Minako asked curiously. "You have the same hair style as her..."

"I'm am not Chibi-Chibi," she admitted to Minako who looked a little shocked. The same hair style as the little girl who had come to Earth roughly three years ago...but at the same time not? "I am an alternate verison of Tskuino Usagi and Sailor Moon. Sailor Comos, I'm very lucky to be alive." (AN: I'm doing a manga/anime type thing, mixing them).

Ami scanned Comos with her computer. "She isn't lying," Ami said as she closed her computer. "She is another verison of Sailor Moon, Iie, Usagi-chan. But according to my computer she shouldn't even exist." Everyone gasped as if he wasn't a shock besides for Sailor Comos herself.

"Tell us, how are you here Comos-san?" Rei asked looking still a little in shock. Sailor Comos held her hand out in front of her showing the final battle with Galaxia.

"I'm here from the future," Comos started as the lighter became brighter. "I'll explain all I can."

FLASHBACK

"_I need to get away!" Sailor Comos said. "Everyone I loved is gone." Sailor Comos looked at the city around her as she sat around with the Starlights. "I failed."_

"_Chaos took over the whole solar system," Maker said as Sailor Moon flinched. The Starlights never got their princess back, none of Sailor Comos friends were ever coming back...nobody was around but them._

"_I need to change this future," Sailor Comos said. "I need to go to the past. Guardian Of Time, The Past, Present and Future come down Sailor Pluto!" Sailor Comos knew that Pluto had been dead for roughly eight years. "Onegai, Pluto! I know I failed...I failed as Sailor Moon! Whatever power you have left, lend it to me! Let me go back in time and fix my error."_

"_You can do as you wish," the voice echoed as Comos began to spin and found herself in the 20th century. Sailor Comos stood up her eyes filled with tears. "You must take on a smaller form, Comos." Pluto's voice echoed again._

"_A smaller form? What do you mean?" Comos asked, still Usagi way under neath. As dense as ever._

"_Become a little girl, named Chibi-Chibi!" Pluto said. "When the time is right, you may come back to this form. The future will change."_

"_I got it, Pluto," Comos said. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you for OUR future."_

"_I hope you can change this," she said. "I must go now, sayonara." _

_Flashback Over_

"A future...where Usagi-chan didn't save the world?" Minako said a little stunned. "But..."

"I chose a different path, I was granted myself when I was Usagi the form of Chibi-Chibi," Comos explained. "But, not using the sword I couldn't control Chaos. Therefore, all my friends and the world were not alive besides for Fighter, Maker and Healer. We hid from Chaos. I got so frustrated, I came back from the future once more."

"Doushite?" Rei questioned.

"I wanted to live here in the past," Comos admitted. "While coming, I destroyed Chaos and sent the Lights home. The future world is gone, I also came back to see if Earth prospered and I was going to marry Mamoru-san in this time. I can see it's changed in a way. Another reason I came here is to help Helios-kun."

"Who's Helios?" Yaten asked curiously. It just occurred to the inners that Helois had already disappeared before they came to Earth. Probably when Kinmoku was under attack and the three lights went to Earth.

"He is the protector of dreams on Earth...his world is Elysion," Minako started to explain. "Before Galaxia arrived, we had a enemy called the Dead Moon Circus. They searched for dream mirrors that Helios, or before knew he really was Pegasus. He hid in Usagi-chan's and Mamoru-san's child, Chibi-Usa's dreams. Once the world was saved from the Dark Moon Circus he left to protect his world."

"Another person is with me too," Comos said. "She wants to talk to you. If you'll come this way, please." Comos said smiling.

"I'm NOT getting up," Seiya protested. "My back hurts." Comos laughed and smiled.

"That's the Seiya I know," Comos said as she waved her staff and appeared in a dark hallway. Near a ball of glowing light stood a boy with baggy white pants, white hair, a white shirt and necklace looking objects around his neck. "Helios-kun, hai. They're here."

Helios turned around to see Comos and smiled. "Hello, Princess," Helios said bowing to show his greatest respects. "I bet you're wondering why we're here." Usagi nodded then Seiya cleared her throat.

"We're all wondering that," the black haired girl said looking around once more to see the surroundings that had took them from a bedroom to a hall of unknown wonders.

"This is the main center located with in Elysion," Helios explained as everyone looked up and saw purple mixed with blue and orange with stars shining and a water looking roof above that. "You three other girls must be Healer, Fighter and Maker."

"How do you know that?" Yaten asked almost sounding rude but in a more curious way. She didn't look Helios in the eye but instead looked at the black and white tiled floor. "Are you a stalker?" the white haired boy laughed.

"No, no, no," he repeated looking at Yaten. "I know everyone because I'm the protecter of dreams. In Elysion is also The Yume No Hōru. It's a peaceful hall...I'm truly the only one who can go in. I explore the dreams by looking into special mirrors to see if bad dreams enter or something can somehow by pass the special seal I have for this place."

"Seal?" Taiki asked curiously rubbing her chin. "What type of seal?" the protector of Elysion smiled at Taiki for a second and then frowned.

"I'm sorry, Maker-kun," the white haired boy apologized. "I'm only allowed to know how the seal works, if I told you...I'd break a rule as a protector. I was worried about you for awhile, Princess." Helios said directing her attention to Usagi.

"Why would that be?" Usagi asked as she clenched her heart. Helios lead the group over to the ball as Comos stood by, she hadn't said anything else. The ball reviled Mamoru trying to get a hold of Usagi.

"The prince is looking for you," Helois said as the balls light simmered down. "A lovely person, and friend of yours has been looking after a special person for you...princess." Out came Pluto with Chibi-Usa.

"Chibi-Usa-chan!" the whole group besides the Starlights said. Chibi-Usa smirked and stuck her tounge out everyone giving them the peace sign. Usagi ran up and hugged her daughter crying into her hair. "Chibi-Usa!" Usagi added after as Pluto smiled.

"Pluto," Usagi said smiling as tears came from her eyes. "Arigato, Pluto! Arigato!" Chibi-Usa stood with the group. "Why do you have Chibi-Usa with you though?"

"I will explain once you get back to princess. All of you are no longer on Kinmoku...you're all on Earth. Comos had to transport you to the hall. She, me, Helios of course, Small Lady and one more person only have access to this hall."

"Who else has permission?" Ami pipped up out of curiosity. A girl stepped out of the darkness. She had been standing in between to large gray, but very fine carved colums. She had a puff suit on and a tail coming out the back with white boots and white looking gloves, she had blue eyes that were full of life. She had a star head band on. "That's...that's..." Minako trailed off.

"Sailor Iron Mouse," Helios said. "Yes, Pluto has informed me about Galaxia...I also have my sources of seeing that type of stuff you know. Anyway, I see everyone who dies and everyone who had been captured by Galaxia. Their dreams mirrors were taken along with the star seeds you all know if. Their only dream after was to help Galaxia, a pure and fake dream."

"Why Sailor Iron Mouse though?" Rei asked curiously. "She was the first animate."

"It's easy, after her death I saw her mirror have a twinkle...she still had hope unlike the other evil soliders. So, while you princess were on Kinmoku I wanted her to be your protection. As you know, she doesn't go by her solider name at the moment. Her name is Nezu. Being revived by good energy, her mind is pure and fresh."

"She does know however," Pluto said after Helios stepping passed Comos. "She remembers her previous life as Galaxia's solider and her stealing star seeds. She also remembers how Galaxia stole her planet and how she was turned into an animate." Comos smiled at the group then stepping out near her team.

"Although Helios could remake Nezu-chan's body, he needed help," Comos said looking at the group of her friends who weren't in her future, the ugly future she abandoned. "This world I love...my past world. I wanted to help bring back as many people as possibly, Nezu was chosen to be your protector for awhile. She will soon be attending a school, she is going to be a daughter in a way."

"Nezu-chan," Ami said looking at her former enemy. "How was your planet taken over by Galaxia?"

"I will explain later," Nezu said. "Now that our base is on Earth, there is a place for you all to stay."

"But we don't have any money," Makoto said looking at the four.

"It will be okay, Mako-chan!" Chibi-Usa said smiling. "Usagi-chan can get a job, ne mama?" Usagi rarely ever heard Chibi-Usa called her mama what-so-ever.

"Why me? You're a teen now...get a job." Usagi said as Seiya laughed a little.

"So are we stay on Earth now?" Taiki questioned if they'd ever go back to Kinmoku. Comos nodded looking at the brown-haired female.

"Mou," Yaten said crossing her arms. "This officially sucks." Minako tapped her on the back slightly, pretending to be mad. Yaten giggled and hugged Minako tightly.

"I have informed your princess about all this," Helios said. "Being on Earth could be permanent." Yaten gulped, an eternity on Earth? DAMMIT! Taiki just smiled and Seiya was over the moon about it. "Princess, you may need to speak with Mamoru-san and Seiya-kun you will be having your child on Earth."

"But can you guys answer this for me?" Minako asked looking at the four. "What's the trouble? If there was no trouble, you wouldn't be here...right?"

"The prince is trying to get the princess back," Helois explained. "The other night he somehow got in the Hall Of Dreams. Pluto-san came in the hall with me and my maiden here tried to get him out which failed. So, I needed to wake him up. So I don't need to keep doing so, please princess talk to him."

"Princess," Pluto said who turned into Setsuna in a flash. "The future is re-building a new...therefore Crystal Tokyo crumbled to the ground in a snap. I'm leaving Small Lady in your hands."

"Now," Comos said smiling. "I shall lead you out to your homes." Comos swirled into a girl who had a white dress on and with her hair done up in her white odango's with white high heels. "Sugoi, do it again!" Usagi said clapping as everyone sweat dropped and Seiya laughed kissing Usagi on the lips.

"Come on Odango, let's follow...what do we call you for now?" Seiya asked directing her attention to Comos.

"Yumi-kun," she said smiling. "The house you'll have is lovely." The group walked out into the light out of a normal sized looking house. Yaten tried to open the door again...but discovered nothing to be there. "That's right, Yaten-san. Nothing is there for the outsiders."

"Outsiders...my ass..." Yaten muttered as they followed the long, white haired girl down the street. People looked at them, but "Yumi" just ignored them and led them to a huge house. "Sugoi."

"Yes and bedrooms for everyone," Yumi smiled leading them in the house. It had marble floor inside and golden balcony that went upstairs and a large T.V. in the living room with four couches that were pure red.

Yaten ran upstairs with Minako and found a bathroom painted half green and half yellow. All the doors had names on them upstairs. One said Taiki and Ami, then Makoto's, Usagi and Seiya, Minako and Yaten and Rei. "Honto Sugoi!" Rei said smiling when she came upstairs. "Thank you, Yumi-chan!"

*($(&%((&%(&(&(%%&(%&&%&(%&(%&(%&(&%(&(%&(%

"I can feel it," Michiru said smiling to Haruka. "Our princess is home...with the three lights. I guess...she came home on her free will." Haruka and Michiru were sitting at the kitchen table while Hotaru was coloring.

"That isn't true," Setsuna said coming in the room. "I've been with Helios, Chibi-Usa-chan, the inners, Sailor Comos and Nezu. Nezu is Sailor Iron Mouse."

"DEMO! SHE'S EVIL!" Haruka yelled. "Iron Mouse is evil." Setsuna went through the explanations once again and Haruka settled down. "So...does she count as an Earth senshi now."

"Yes," Setsuna answered. "She isn't evil anymore."

*&$&($&$&(&%&%&%&(&&(%&(&%&%&%&(&%(

"Aw, look at all the make up!" Yaten said putting pink lip gloss on her lips and making a popping sound. In Minako and Yaten's bathroom...the person hogging it since they got there was the silver-haired girl. "Who's a pretty girl! You are!"

"Yaten Kou! Let me in!" Minako said, hitting the door repeatdly. "Now! You've been in there forever." Yaten laughed and continued to flatter herself...typical Yaten. Minako finally ran into the bathroom and slid on her butt.

"Hello," Yaten said laughing. "Are you okay?" Yaten helped Minako up and pecked her cheek making the blond smile.

"Now I am," she said holding Yaten's hand and kissing up Yaten's arm leading to her lips. The two were going to go further when Rei came in.

"Ano..nani Rei-chan?" Minako asked blushing, surprised her friend wasn't taken back by Yaten and who had been smooching a second ago.

"Mako-chan wanted me to tell you that dinners at six," Rei said, leaving the room. Once out, she took a deep breath. "God...should've came earlier." The golden door was closed and sparkled after Rei left, including the lock had been turned shut.

(%(&%(&&#(%&(%#&(%#&(%#&(&%#(&(%#&(%#&(%#&(&%(

"Seiya," Usagi said, poking Seiya who was sleeping on the bed. "Seiya! Seeeiiiiya!" Usagi screamed waking up Seiya as her eyes popped out suddenly.

"Is there a fire?" Seiya asked totally confused. "Tee-hee, hi Odango." Seiya traced her finger on Usagi's stomach as the blond kissed her parent on the lips. "Anyway, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just dinner's soon," Usagi said smiling. Seiya got off the bed and hugged Usagi tightly kissing up her neck and down her arm. "Seiya, what are you doing? Seiya. You're making me giggle inside."

"Never heard that before," Seiya said wanting to more further but Makoto came to their room telling them to come downstairs. "We can go later, ne?" Seiya asked as she and Usagi walked down the stairs and the blond nodded.

(&(%&(%#&(#%&(#%&(#%(&#&(#%&(#%&&(#%&(#%&(#%&(

"This is no good," Comos said to Helios. "Mamoru-san is still trying to get to Usagi-chan's dreams...it's as if he wants something from them. Such as power, something to give him the up rise in the world."

"I know the prince from long ago," Helios said looking at Comos and the ball of blue and red she looked at showing Mamoru getting frusterated. "He wouldn't try to steal something from the princesses dream...I hope."

AN: There, the girl was Nezu aka Sailor Iron Mouse. And the girl with the "deadly" power wasn't Saturn it was Pluto. When I said "deadly" power, remember Pluto's attack "Dead Scream." Ha! Tricked people.


	11. Chapter 11

1Chapter- Mamoru and Usagi's Talk! Chibi-Usa's new family.

"Something fells very uneasy," Haruka said noting how the seas waves flowed around the rocks near their home. Something felt off, an odd aura. Was it Nezu? Nope...she was good now.

"Relax, Haruka," Michiru said smiling looking out the window with her lover. "The world's fine and everyone on it." Haruka sighed as Michiru kissed her cheek. Hotaru came up and tapped the two startling them.

"I wake up in the morning and see this?" Hotaru asked in a sarcastic tone. "Maybe I should go back to bed." Michiru and Haruka shook their heads. Haruka picked Hotaru up like a baby and put her on her shoulders.

"Hotaru, what do you want for breakfast?" Michiru asked taking out some of the ingredients for pancakes, one of Hotaru's favorite things lately. The young black haired girl licked her lips.

"PANCAKES!" She said excitedly as Haruka started helping her prepare. It was better for the couple now to know where Pluto was. She was with Helios, Nezu and Comos. Haruka had heard more about it and an alternate universe? Where her Koneko didn't save the world and they never came back?

"Ruka, what are you thinking about?" Michiru asked pouring some batter into the black frying pan. "You're thinking about Usagi, ne?" Haruka nodded as Michiru got the syrup out.

"I'm just thinking what if Mamoru-san is doing something to her?" Haruka asked Michiru.

"I think he's a little too smart for that, even if he did leave here without telling Usagi," Michiru said. "Just relax."

)(*%%&*%#&#%&*%#*&%#&%&%#&&%#&#%&%#&&%#&#%&&%#

Usagi walked up the flight of stairs to Mamoru's apartment, the old black stairs echoed down the hallway...damn elevator had to break down. Usagi didn't want to trouble Seiya by bringing her with her to Mamoru's apartment. She wanted her to get to know Chibi-Usa who was going to stay in the house Comos gave them.

Usagi soon arrived at the door but stopped before knocking. "I need to do this," she muttered. She knocked on the door, a shirtless Mamoru opened the door...nice way to greet someone. "Hello, Mamo-chan." Usagi said with a cold but yet rather warm voice.

"Usako," Mamoru said embracing her in a hug. "Come in." Usagi came inside as Mamoru prepared tea for the two. "I missed you...are you here-" Usagi cut Mamoru off.

"I came here Mamo-chan because I've fallen in love with Seiya," Usagi said as some tears streamed down her cheeks. "The odds are she'll be here forever...I promised to help Seiya with the baby. Don't be made at me."

Mamoru giggled lowly and then hugged Usagi. "I'm not made, Usako," he said simply. "You can't help your feelings. I've never had anyone break up with me." Usagi felt hot tears now building up...I guess Seiya would need to comfort her when she got home. "Can I still come and see you?"

"Nani?" Usagi asked as the hot tears still slid down her cheeks like rain down a window. "Doushite?" Mamoru looked a little shocked but regained compurse.

"Even if we're not dating," he started. "I still want to come and see you, alright?" Usagi thought about it...Chibi-Usa was there and would need some time with Mamoru and talk.

"Alright for Chibi-Usa's sake," she said as Mamoru's eyes widened. "Yes, Mamoru, she's here."

"Is Seiya watching her?" Mamoru asked as Usagi bit her lower lip, she felt uncomfortable talking to Mamoru about Seiya. Usagi still nodded. "Good, I hope she looks after you. Usako, listen the first time I saw you I called you Odango atama and I still think you're one. I thought you would be my odango atama forever but clearly now your Seiya's,"

"Is that a way to say good-bye?" Usagi asked as some of the tears left her eyes. "I will always love you in a way, Mamo-chan. But now it's more like a love for a brother...not a lover." Usagi explained. "I hope to see you around."

"Sayonara, Usako," Mamoru said as Usagi walked down the steps of the long flights of apartment stairs. God damn elevators officially suck! Usagi giggled after thinking that. She didn't love Mamoru like a lover anymore...more like a brother loves a sister. She then went her...she guessed they were both going to go in different directions of their original destiny. It seems as if destiny had been broken.

"The red string of fate has been cut," Usagi said as she continued walking down the stairs.

*%(#%&(%#&(%#&(&%(&(%%&(%&#&%&(%#&%&(%&(%&

"Artemis and Luna," Minako said rubbing the two cats chins. "How did you find us?"

"Comos," Luna said as she remember that white haired lady that had resembled Chibi-Chibi more than Usagi herself.

"Aw, yo Luna," Yaten said coming out of the bathroom in her and Minako's bedroom. The bedroom was big with a king sized mattress with green blankets and orange pillows, the walls were painted a light white color. "An old friend."

Luna jumped into Yaten's lap as the white haired girl giggled. Minako sat with Artemis who was on her lap, the two sat on a futon near the window that overlooked small homes. "Where's Usagi-chan?" Luna asked Minako who stopped rubbing the black cats chin.

"Come to think of it, Luna," Minako said looking up at the roof. "I don't know, she left without telling us."

"It might've been something private," Yaten suggested putting Luna on her shoulder and rubbing her head. "We could go see Seiya about it. Do you know where she is?" Yaten asked Minako as the blond shrugged.

"I know she isn't out of the house," the blond pointed out as Artemis jumped to the ground. "I did see Chibi-Usa-chan however go into Usagi-chan's and Seiya's room a little while ago." Yaten thought of the little pink haired girl she hardly knew, looks like all the inners and her other two comrades were going to live together. In a way, Chibi-Usa was now Yaten's family.

"You know..." Yaten said as she and Minako sat on the bed. "I've never had much of a family." Luna's red eyes widened, she never knew Yaten didn't have much of a family. "When first coming to Earth, Taiki and Seiya were the closet I had. My real parents died after I was born, I grew up in orphanage when Kakyuu-hime adopted me."

"How old were you?" Minako questioned curiously as Yaten looked at her. "Gomen ne...just wondering."

"I think I was four," Yaten admitted. "Seiya and Taiki had already been adopted by her. When I was younger, maybe eight I learned Seiya's parents left her on a door step of an orphange and Taiki's both died in an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Minako asked as Yaten laughed, god the blond could talk!

"She doesn't tell me," Yaten said as Luna patted her leg.

"Yaten-kun, we're your family now," Luna said with a smile as Yaten smiled back. Luna purred as Minako smiled.

"I know that," Yaten said, feeling as if she actually had something like a family. "I guess I'll have to teach that little spore of Usagi-san to act more girly." Minako pouted as Yaten laughed.

"Mou, no!" she said shaking her head. "Chibi-Usa is fine the way she is. She doesn't need someone like YOU corrupting her brain." Minako teased then sticking her tounge out at Yaten winking.

"I'm just kidding," Yaten said as she started petting the white kitty now. "I'll have to take her shopping at least and try to get to know her."

(*$*($&($&($&($&($&(&($&($&($&($&($&($&$(

Chibi-Usa and Seiya sat quietly in the big room. Chibi-Usa felt a little uncomfortable without Usagi there, she knew NOTHING about Seiya. All she knew was the black-haired girl was from Kinmoku, Sailor Star Fighter and she had been to Earth three years ago.

"Chibi-Usa," Seiya said as Chibi-Usa looked up from her tea. Rei had been nice enough to make some tea, at the moment Makoto was cooking cupcakes for the two. "I'm guessing you're wondering more about me and how I love Odango?"

"Uhm...hai," Chibi-Usa said getting up from the seat where she had been seated. It was white with pink sparkles on it. "I have a lot of questions to ask you." Chibi-Usa came over and sat on the bed where Seiya was. Seiya was lying on her side.

"Shoot some questions then," Seiya said smiling at the girl. "Any questions and they'll be answered, missy!" the black-haired girl said sounding very cocky. She heard the younger girl laugh at her.

"Let me see," Chibi-Usa said thinking deeply. "I got one, are you a boy or girl? Sorry, it's just my mama Neo Queen Serenity told me about you guys. She called you a "him" and "her." Seiya smiled at the girl.

"Originally female," Seiya answered smiling. "But...I can be a boy if I wanted to."

"I'm guessing you don't, ne?" Chibi-Usa asked as the black-haired girl nodded to her answer. "Hmm...why did you come to Earth? Mama truly never told me...she says you guys just came to Earth."

"I came here three years ago to find my princess," she said. "Kakyuu, yet I found another princess while here...your mother, no, Odango." Chibi-Usa laughed, she remember when her father told her the stories of him calling her mother "odango atama."

"You remind me of my papa," the pink-haired girl told Seiya. "But...you're unlike him in a lot of ways." Seiya smirked, she could tell this was Usagi's child but a little different obviously. "Another question, how much do you love my mama?"

"Very much," she replied thinking of Usagi and their date back on that day...hell...that seemed so long ago. Where had time gone? Down the drain like water or clocks that could magically run away? "Now my question period time. How many times have you come to past?"

"Three," she replied simply. "My first time to get the silver crystal for my mama, second to train as a solider and third which would be now."

"Did Setsuna let you come from the future?" Seiya asked curiously. Both of them had so many questions to ask each other. Some would need to be asked with Usagi of course. Chibi-Usa nodded and Seiya tried to come up with another question. "WHY did you come from the future?"

Chibi-Usa smiled. "I came because of Pluto but also for a normal life. Crystal Tokyo was going away and Pluto kept me safe...mama and papa might be dead. But my mama's here too, just a younger verison of her. She's still my mama and always will be. Plus, in the past I can be a normal teen and not be Princess Lady Serenity."

"Oh, so you enjoy the past much more?" Seiya asked. Chibi-Usa had always wondered which more was more important the future in which she lived in or the past. The future seemed so hard, people would be her friend for a short time after getting what they want, the kids would spread rumors about her and know too much. Meanwhile, in the past she was only known as Chibi-Usa Tskuino, Usagi's cousin and nothing much more than that.

"A little," she admitted. It felt quite odd admitting it out loud like that. "You respect my mama, ne?"

"Of course," Seiya admitted. "I do love her after all." There was a knock at the door, in came Makoto then Usagi as Seiya's face lit up. Makoto saw this and had to chuckle. The brown haired girl had on a light green apron, a blue t-shirt with red skirt and black high heels. "Arigato for the cupcakes."

"You're welcome," Makoto said smiling. "There's chocolate inside the middle, doing that took me forever for eighteen little cupcakes. Don't let Usagi eat them all, okay Seiya? Plus, don't tell her there are more in the fridge." the brown haired girl whispered the last part making Usagi and Chibi-Usa looked totally confused. "See you later, Usagi-chan. Oh, that reminds me Haruka-san and Michiru-san called. They'd like you and Seiya to go over to their place tomorrow."

"Can I come, mama?" Chibi-Usa asked smiling and batting her eye lashes. "I want to see Hotaru-chan." Usagi smiled and nodded as Makoto giggled one more time and left.

"Haruka and Michiru? Oh god!" Seiya said, overacting a little to the situation. "Protect me, Odango!" Suddenly, a little beep sound went off. It was a wrist watch that Chibi-Usa was wearing. It was pink and green covered on it. "What is that?"

"Konichiwa Small Lady," Pluto said smiling, it was only a hologram though. "Oh, I see you're with your parents. I'd like you to come over to Haruka's and Michiru's tomorrow, alright?"

"I was planning to, Puu," Chibi-Usa said smiling as Pluto smiled. "I want to see Hotaru-chan and minna too!" Pluto smiled again, a rare thing for her to do.

"She wants to see you too, Small Lady," the time solider said. "I hope to see your parents too!"

"Did she say poo?" Seiya whispered to Usagi snickering.

"No, Puu," Usagi said slapping Seiya playfully as Seiya kissed her cheek, "she's just shortening her name. Pluto would be too long to say."

"Mou," Seiya said as Chibi-Usa sweat dropped.

"I must go now, Small Lady," Pluto smiled. "I will see you tomorrow, okay? Sleep well tonight." Chibi-Usa nodded and closed the watch.

"Usagi," Chibi-Usa said. "Can you and Seiya read me a story tonight?"

"Uh...sure," Usagi said as her eye twitched a little. Chibi-Usa then hugged Seiya and Usagi making the two blush as the blond and black haired girl shared a quick kiss before Chibi-Usa waved them off.

"I'm going to enjoy my future with you, O-d-a-n-g-o," Seiya said spacing out Usagi's nickname.

"Same here," Usagi said kissing Seiya on the lips.

Outside the door, Minako and Yaten had their ears pressed to the door. "Are they...doing it?" Minako asked Yaten who snickered.

"You two shouldn't be doing that," said a quiet whispered. Ami popped out of nowhere as Yaten and Minako clutched each other from being scared. "Yaten-kun, I wonder what Taiki would say if she found out."

"Ano...don't say anything," Yaten whispered begging. Suddenly, the door opened as Seiya looked down at the one inner and other Starlight. Ami stood in the back blushing and slowly scooted away. "Hi there Seiya." Yaten said with a slow wave. "We'll just be going."

"You realize I'm going to kill you later for this?" Seiya asked as her eye brow twitched.

"Mou, Seeiiiiyyaaa!" Usagi screamed. "COME BACK HERE!" Usagi got up and grabbed Seiya, the door closing. Ami had come back with Taiki to get Yaten and Minako away from the door when the four saw Usagi was almost naked.

Ami blushed after the door shut and little heat waves appeared above her head. "Ano...let's go Taiki!" Ami said dragging Taiki away who was holding onto a verison of chibi Yaten and Minako. Yaten had Minako's ear and the two squealed. Chibi-Usa had been watching secretly and giggled.

"I'm gunna love this!" she said closing the door and flopping down onto her bed.

AN: There, another update. I'm on March Break now (tomorrow's the first day) I will try to update CTSHL but I do however have to make a cook book for my food and nutrition class. So I may not get to it, life is too busy sometimes.


	12. Chapter 12

1Chibi-Usa and Mamoru!

AN: I'm surprised nobody gave me a review last time...I dunno why? I thought I nailed the characters personailties there. Anyway, check out my new website about the three lights!

_.com/?formI41Posted=true_

"So, this is how you put eye-liner on," Yaten said with Chibi-Usa while they stood in her and Minako's bathroom. Chibi-Usa watched, she was truly bored...it would be good to see Hotaru soon! A friend she hadn't seen in awhile.

"Thanks, Aunt Yaten," Chibi-Usa said, not really caring at all. "But I don't like to wear make-up. I just want to be a wonderful lady like mama." Yaten huffed, was there NOBODY who wore make-up in the house but her?

"Yaten!" Minako said opening the bathroom door as Yaten's face scrunched up. "What are you doing with Chibi-Usa?" Chibi-Usa stood there with her mouth about to speak but Yaten got there before she could.

"I'm teaching her how to put make-up on!" Yaten said rather harshly but giggled after. "Somebody needs to teach Usagi-san's and Seiya's kid to wear make-up." Chibi-Usa stood there quietly wearing her red shoes, blue skirt and white shirt with a red bow on it.

"Ano," Chibi-Usa said as Yaten and Minako looked at her. "I need to go with Usagi and Seiya to Haruka-san's, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san's and Hotaru-chan's house now." Chibi-Usa walked out of the bathroom out into the hallway and bumped into Usagi.

"Kluzty Usagi-baka!" Chibi-Usa said looking at Usagi. "Watch where you're going!" Usagi growled at her daughter and stuck out her tounge. Chibi-Usa had a lopsided grin, sadly...her mother was not as mature as her.

"I was coming to search for you!" Usagi said. "I looked all over this place for you!" Chibi-Usa was about to reply when someone cleared their throat. They both turned around to see Rei standing there.

"You two can't fight forever," she said with a huff. "For kami-sama sakes! Usagi, you're like a child and Chibi-Usa-chan is more like the adult. Or wait, you two are both kids at the same time!" The two looked at Rei angrily. "Don't look at me like that."

"Anyway, Rei-chan," Chibi-Usa said changing the subject. "Where are you off to?" Rei smirked at the two, she was dressed in a red dress with a black belt and red high heels with a black sequenced purse.

"On a date," she replied simply. "With a hot boy I met when we got back, Mota-kun!" Rei took out her phone and showed Usagi and Chibi-Usa the picture. "Isn't he hot? He's taking me out to dinner then to the movies!"

"Rei-chan, I already have a lover," Usagi said looking at Rei. Rei giggled and stuck her tounge out with Usagi and winked.

"Yes, and you two have gotten _so_ far into the relationship," Rei teased walking down the stairs as Usagi blushed the the pink-sugar haired child of Usagi laughed. Usagi's blush increased when Seiya came out dressed in maternity clothing. It was a black shirt, gray pants with red slippers.

"Why are you blushing, Odango?" Seiya asked Usagi who's blush went down a little. Seiya hugged her, Seiya had been given some more medication lately and totally was 100% there. "Ah, who cares. You're cute when you blush, you look like a rosy flower in a garden in the bright summer." Usagi leaned up to kiss Seiya when Chibi-Usa did a fake cough.

"Can we get going?" the little girl asked. "We're going to be late."

"Sure," Usagi said as the three walked down the stairs. Usagi helped Seiya get her shoes on...Seiya was at least seven months in.

"Minako-chan!" Makoto yelled upstairs as the three heard a bang. "Don't put those tools there!" Makoto and Minako were helping with the babies room, it was easier knowing it was going to be a girl.

"Why ask Minako-chan to help, Mako-chan?" Rei yelled up the stairs. She was sitting in a black chair near the entrance for her date. Makoto poked her head around the corner. "I'm sure Ami-chan will help."

"It's nearly three in the afternoon, Rei-chan and she still isn't up," Makoto answered which was odd. "Can you wake her up for me?" Usagi and Seiya had heard some noises last night from Ami and Taiki's room. Oh...they loved being together alright!

"Fine, fine!" Rei answered walking up the stairs to the room. "Ja, Usagi-chan and Seiya-kun! Enjoy your visit you three." Rei walked down the hall to blue and brown haired girls room. Seiya got off the stairs, Usagi slipped her shoes on and Chibi-Usa tapped the foot by the big doors getting impatient.

"Are we walking or driving there?" Chibi-Usa asked her parents.

"Driving," Usagi answered picking the keys out of a yellow dish on a black wooden light stand. Outside, there was black car. Chibi-Usa got in the back and shut the door sitting on the nice leather seat while Usagi was driving as Seiya got in the passenger side.

"Hit the road, baka-Usagi!" Chibi-Usa said, growing really impatient. Usagi mocked her in the front seat and Seiya giggled under her breath. Usagi put her foot on the gas and started driving.

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(&

"Why did Seiya need to come?" Haruka asked with a sigh. "That Starlight is such a pain." Michiru patted her lovers head. Haruka was seated on a black leather couch as Setsuna was in Hotaru's room brushing the girls hair and helping her pick out an outfit for her time with Chibi-Usa.

"Ruka, relax," Michiru said sitting next to Haruka with her cup of tea. "Usagi is happy, Chibi-Usa is here from the future...sure, life has changed a little but new things are the best." There was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Hotaru said running out of the room as fast as she could, too excited to wait to see her friend from the future. Hotaru opened the door to reveal Seiya, Usagi and Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa was wearing her school uniform, Usagi had a puffy pink shirt on with a black skirt and black shoes while Seiya was wearing the gray pants, black shirt and now white runners. "Welcome!"

"Hello, Hotaru-chan," Usagi said as Hotaru hugged her which shocked Usagi but the blond hugged her anyway. "Chibi-Usa came with us too, Hotaru." Hotaru grabbed Chibi-Usa's hand.

"Come on Chibi-Usa-chan, I want to show you something!" Hotaru said excitedly as they ran into the house and went to Hotaru's room. Seiya and Usagi took off their shoes and sat down. Usagi and Seiya sat on a separate couch, Usagi snuggling up to Seiya. Setsuna came out of Hotaru's room and shut the door.

"Koneko-chan, long time no see," Haruka said getting up and hugging her princess as Usagi got up to embrace the taller girl. "Seiya-san." Haruka, trying not to say something to the Starlight for once put out a hand to the other girl who shook it. Haruka sat back down beside Michiru.

"Nice to see you too, Haruka-san," Usagi said as she smiled. Setsuna brought out snacks along with Carmel candies as Usagi picked one up and put it in her mouth. "How have you been the last five months?"

"Fine, Koneko," Haruka answered to the blond-haired girl and smirked.

"So, is anything wrong?" Usagi asked the sandy blond who shook her head. Setsuna sat down in a brown leather chair.

"Nothing at all, but now that you mention it," Haruka said as Usagi put another candy Carmel into her mouth. "How was Nezu brought back?"

"Helios and Comos," Usagi answered simply. "She's good now...she isn't controlled by Galaxia and is going to attend school soon. She's going to be and Earth girl now!" Haruka had been thinking about the white haired girl...she knew Cosmos had said that it was easy, Setsuna had said the same and Helios even appeared and explained. But still, she didn't know or not to believe in the mouse looking girl.

"Koneko...she was once evil," Haruka said.

"Ruka, you heard what Setsuna and the others said," Michiru told her lover who didn't reply.

"I'd like to speak with her in person along with Cosmos, do you know where they are?" Haruka asked poking around for information. Usagi had been where they were but it's as if in her dreams someone had gone into her memories and erased bits and pieces of it.

"I will bring them to you," Setsuna told Haruka. "So relax, the princess is in no harm. Her guardians are beside her along with the Starlights now. Nothing is going to happen, trust me." Everyone looked at the time solider.

Michiru was going to say something when Chibi-Usa came down with Hotaru. "Setsuna-mama, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama can Chibi-Usa-chan sleep over tonight?" Hotaru asked.

"Chibi-Usa," Usagi said. "Don't you want to be home with us?"

"With baka-you?" Chibi-Usa asked. "No!"

Hotaru giggled. "Chibi-Usa-chan, it was a little question," the black-haired girl said.

"I think it's okay," Seiya said looking at the little pink-haired girl and patted her on the head. "It's alright with me and Odango." Usagi giggled, she gave in and smiled at Chibi-Usa.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Hotaru screamed jumping up and down with Chibi-Usa.

Usagi's watch then went off. "Shoot, gomen ne minna," Usagi said looking at the Outers. "Seiya has a doctors appointment about the baby. I totally forgot." Haruka got up to get the door for the two lovers. Seiya was about to walk out the door when Haruka grabbed her arm.

"Seiya, later I'm phoning to talk to you," Haruka said as Seiya said nothing. "It's regarding Koneko-chan." Seiya only nodded as Michiru then took Haruka's hand off Seiya the black-haired girl got in the car.

*(%*%*%#*#*)%*)#*)%*#)%*)#%*)%*)%*)%%*)%8%#

Mamoru was reading a magazine, now with free time on his hands he didn't know what to do. He was totally bored, he put down a magazine and went over to his desk to work. Suddenly, the room filled with a bright white light. "Who's there?"

"Hello, Chiba-san," Helios said looking calm. "I must talk to you."

"Regarding?" Mamoru asked in his spinning blue-chair. "Usako broke up with me, now what?"

"Relax," Helios said shaking his head. It wasn't the real Helios but a hologram. "I would like to bring you to Sailor Cosmos." A question mark appeared above Mamoru's head.

"Who?" Mamoru asked confused.

"You'll see once you get _here_," Helios said. "Pluto also must speak with you."

"Setsuna-sama?" Mamoru asked, "about what?" Helios stuck out his hand as Mamoru looked at him even more confused.

"Take my hand and come with me," Helios said as Mamoru did what he was told and suddenly disappeared.

(*(%(%&(#%&&(#%&(#%&(#%&(%#&(%#&(%#&(%&#(&%(#

"I can't believe you, Ami-chan!" Minako said as she set up babies toys. "You never told me, the goddess of love and beauty that you and Taiki-san did it." Minako whispered the last part as Ami blushed. Ami was helping Makoto put up the wallpaper that had ducks on it and was pure blue.

"M-Minako-chan," Ami stuttered. "Well...I don't think you'd tell me if you and Yaten-kun did it would you?" Minako blushed. "Just what I thought!"

"Ugh, this room is so dull," Yaten said coming in the door way. "It needs to be dazzled!"

"And what do you know about decorating?" Minako questioned Yaten who stuck out her tongue then cleared her throat. "Your make-up looks bad." Minako joked.

"Shut up!" Yaten said then looking around. "Can I help?" Makoto put the last part of the dresser together as Taiki hung up the curtains that looked like pure silk to Yaten.

"Sure, I was going to take a break anyway," Makoto admitted looking at Yaten. "You can help with the painting." The room was pretty big and the other two walls out of the four weren't painted yet. "Get your buns in gear!"

"Great," Yaten said recieving a paint roller from the tall brown haired girl. Yaten started to help with the painting and got paint on Minako.

"YATTEEEEN!" she screamed as Minako looking at Yaten and Ami sweatdropped along with Taiki. "Now I need to take a shower too. This is going to take forever to get out." Minako marched off and Yaten followed.

"Can I help?" Yaten asked down the hallway.

)*%)*)%#*)#%*)#%*)*%)#*)%#

AN: Please review, I know short chapter but whatever!


	13. Chapter 13

1

A month later (Note: It took a whole month since Mamoru didn't wake up till a month after taking Helios' hand and it took his body a long time to get there).

Mamoru opened his eyes, he was with Helios and it was the hall he had been in before. There he saw a girl who looked like a mouse and Pluto. "Pluto?" he asked confused. "What is this place?"

"A secret hide out," Pluto told him. "We have a proposition for you, Mamoru-san. As you know _this_ universe's Usagi-hime is with Seiya." Mamoru nodded as he gazed at Pluto, not getting what she was saying.

"We're still on Earth, right?" Mamoru asked as Pluto nodded. "Okay, good." Mamoru took a quick glance around the building, it reminded him of an alterative for a science lab.

"Now, prince," Helios said as he walked over to the ball that constantly changed colours. He revealed Usagi with Seiya as Mamoru just listened to the white haired boy. "As Pluto-chan said that Usagi from this dimension fell in love with Seiya before the battle ended and let her leave while on the roof."

"How do you know about that, Helios?" Mamoru asked with pure curiosity.

"I am the Protector Of Dreams," Helios said as the sphere revealed many mirrors with small ribbons on them. "I can sense when someone is unhappy or upset. I found your daughter, Chibi-Usa through her dreams when she had lost her friend Hotaru. Yes, I hid there as Pegasus but I was also becoming a friend and eventually her lover. I know you lost your lover, but you know she's happy. Pluto, now please continue."

"Thank you," Pluto said walking over to Mamoru. "Mamoru-san, there was an alternate dimension where Usagi-hime never defeated Choas and you never came back to life and neither did her soldiers. All alone in the future, she only had the Starlights and didn't fall in love with Seiya then. She took on the form of Chibi-Chibi when I sent her to the past in this alternate world, according to her."

"So, we stayed dead?" Mamoru asked as Pluto nodded. "So, what's this purposal?"

"We were wondering if you'd like to go back to the future with Comos-san or stay here to live with her. She is Sailor Moon's ultimate form." Out of the darkness came Comos. The girl set down her staff and walked over to Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan," she muttered. "I'm sorry I couldn't save the world."

"Usako," Mamoru said. "Pluto, is it possibly for two people to exist in the same dimension and time?" Pluto nodded.

"Make your choice, prince," Pluto said as Nezu watched. She didn't know Mamoru so didn't dare to butt in.

"I'd like to stay here with Comos..." he muttered out. "She's still Usagi, just from a different universe." Comos detransformed and her hair was pure white, she had a summer dress on with silk hems at the bottom and a black belt on. "Usako."

"Mamo-chan," Usagi (note: this is Comos) said. "Oh...I've missed you."

"Alright, add the stickers there!" Makoto said as the group when back to painting the babies bedroom. "Hey, Yaten-chan where's Usagi and Seiya?" Yaten put a box down and looked at Makoto. Everyone had started working again after having lunch.

"I think Seiya had another doctors appointment," Yaten said as she picked some stickers out of the box and put them all over the wall. Some were stars, the moon, clouds, the sun and even some of the sailor soldiers. "Mou, why aren't there any of us?"

"Because...Earth didn't know you as well as us," Minako said as she attempted to help Ami with the crib now. It was white and the blankets the two girls had bought were bright pink, aqua, yellow and green. "Ami-chan, here's the bar!"

"Thanks," Ami said as she stuck the bottom into the proper place.

"We're home!" Usagi called as the door slammed. Chibi-Usa ran down the stairs with Hotaru. Hotaru had been over for a visit.

"Welcome home, Usagi-san!" Hotaru said smiling. "How was your day?"

"My bo-" Usagi covered Seiya's mouth before she could finish.

"She's a little cranky," Usagi said with a fake smile as she looked at Seiya. Truth be told, Seiya had been moody since the baby was coming in a week or so. Usagi released her hand from Seiya's mouth. "Seiya, go upstairs and relax." Usagi said kissing Seiya's cheek as Chibi-Usa offered to help the older girl up the stairs.

"Is she alright, Usagi-san?" Hotaru asked as Usagi smiled at the girl.

"Yeah, just pregnancy stuff Hotaru-chan," Usagi said getting to the basics, not wanting to go into much detail. If it was so important, she could have the talk with Haruka and Michiru. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It revealed Haruka and Michiru.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san! Come in," Usagi said as there was a sudden boom upstairs.

"OMG, MINAKO!" Yaten yelled loudly as Chibi-Usa came out of her room with a large sweat drop. Minako had an airbrush gun and it accidently went up Yaten's back. The girl now had blue up her back.

"Make her anymore blue and she'd be an avatar," Chibi-Usa commented. Yaten ran after Chibi-Usa who just laughed. She slammed her door and hit Yaten in the face who fell on the ground.

"Ha, ha!" Chibi-Usa said in side her room. Seiya laughed too and Yaten opened the door to the room, her face beat red.

"Shut up, Seiya!" the silver-haired girl said freaking out.

"Relax, it's only paint," Seiya said as she adjusted her blankets over herself to be a little more comfortable. Yaten and Seiya went like this forever, Taiki was out with Rei buying groceries since Ami was busy with the babies room.

"Oi, oi," Haruka said as she rubbed her nose. "Koneko, we can't stay. We came to get Hotaru and take her home." Usagi frowned as Haruka giggled. "I guess we owe you a visit, right?"

"Yes you do," Usagi said laughing. "Tea next time." The two Outers nodded as Hotaru waved by to Chibi-Usa. Usagi shut the door. Then there another knock. It revealed Mamoru with Comos.

"Mamo-chan!" Chibi-Usa said hugging her previous parent. "How are you?"

"Fine," Mamoru said as he smiled.

"Comos-chan?" Usagi asked looking at Comos who was almost identical to her. Not like anyone else would notice besides the inners and some of the outers.

"Yes, but call me Bunny-chan," she said. "I realize your name means bunny, but I don't want to take Usagi. I'm living here with Mamo-chan now...I didn't save my world so Pluto and Helios let me be happy here. My world is gone."

"I'm so sorry," Usagi said as Bunny shook her head.

"It isn't your fault," she said. "It's mine, I felt alone...nobody was there to support me."

Suddenly, there was a loud scream. "What the!" Usagi yelled as the door to Usagi and Seiya's room was open. Makoto leaned over the railing.

"Usagi-chan, I think the doctor made a mistake! Seiya's baby is coming now!" Makoto yelled.

"Get her to the car and to the hospital!" Mamoru then yelled. Usagi shook her head.

"No, Mamoru-san take Bunny-chan away," Usagi said. "She wants to be happy with you. Seiya's birth is our thing." Mamoru smiled and gave Usagi one last kiss on the cheek and the two walked out of the door.

"I'm not helping her into the vechile!" Yaten yelled loudly.

"Taiki and I will!" Ami told Yaten. Usagi sighed and looked at the two who looked at her.

"I'll help her," Usagi said coming up the stairs and helped Seiya up with Makoto's help. Then suddenly, Rei and Taiki came in. "Taiki-san! You need to drive to the hospital."

"Seiya's baby?" Rei asked as Usagi nodded. "Okay, let's go!"

"OH GOD!" Seiya screamed.

AN: Yes, this story will be ending soon and Mamoru's happy...so don't worry. Love is all...PLZ REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

ཁEveryone hurryཀཁ Makoto yelled as everyone came out of the house. Taiki came out with Ami as Seiya was placed in the car by Minako and Usagi. Usagi got in the back with Seiya.

ཁWe have enough room for everyone in one car,ཁ Taiki said as she got in the front and turned it on. The car was large enough for the inners and three Starlights. ཁWhich is the closet hospital?ཁ Taiki asked Ami.

Ami was in front with Taiki, Minako was in the back with Yaten, Makoto and Rei in the very back while Usagi, Seiya and Chibi-Usa were behind Ami and Taiki. ཁAnywhere will doཀཁ Seiya screamed at Taiki.

ཁMama, calm down,ཁ Chibi-Usa told Seiya who was breathing crazily. ཁIt'll be over soon.ཁ Seiya was breathing fast and shaky but she patted Chibi-Usa's head and smiled before screaming.

ཁOh my godཀཁ Yaten yelled as Minako looked at her. ཁI broke a nail, it hurts so muchཀཁ

ཁYou only broke a damn nail Yattennnnnnཀཁ Seiya yelled as a contraction hit her like a punch in the stomach.

ཁDoes someone want a hug?ཁ Yaten asked jokingly.

ཁBoth of you be quietཀཁ Taiki demanded. ཁYaten, shut up for onceཀཁ Yaten muttered something under her breath as Seiya screamed loudly. Taiki soon pulled up to the Tenth District Hospital.

ཁNow, come on Seiya,ཁ Makoto said helping Seiya in the hospital with Usagi. Taiki, Ami, Yaten and Minako went into the hospital. ཁHello there,ཁ the receptionist said. ཁHow may I help you?ཁ

ཁOur friend is having a baby,ཁ Taiki said as the receptionist got a wheelchair as Makoto and Usagi finally came in with Seiya who was trying not to scream. Chibi-Usa came in with Rei as the receptionist called a nurse.

ཁNurse Kourina-sanཀཁ she yelled. ཁPlease come to the entrance.ཁ A lady who had brown hair, blue eyes and a white nurse suit came in and said nothing and sat Seiya down as Usagi wanted to follow but wasn't allowed.

ཁYou can not come till we get her set up,ཁ she said. ཁIt may take a half an hour to forty five minutes.ཁ The nurse took Seiya behind the doors as all of the inners and the two other lights sat out in the waiting room.

ཁI want to be there,ཁ Usagi said tapping her foot, she was growing impatient. ཁI need to be there for Seiya.ཁ Ami looked at Usagi who seemed slightly confused.ཁUsagi-chan,ཁ she started slowly. ཁThe nurse said you can go in there once they're more prepared.ཁ It had been nearly a half an hour, no words had been exchanged for the last bit all thinking how would this turn out.

ཁMiss Tsunkino-san,ཁ a lady with black hair said. She looked like an older verison of Hotaru but with green eyes. ཁYou may come in now, we're just getting tools ready. It's happening in room 103.ཁ Usagi nodded while Minako grabbed her wrist.

ཁM-Minako-chan,ཁ Usagi said looking at her friend who smiled and hugged her.

ཁI'm happy for you, Usagi-chan,ཁ the other blond said. Usagi smiled then ran off to room 103 and where all the screaming was coming from.

ཁGOD DAMMIT GET THIS THING OUTTA MEཀཁ Seiya yelled breathing fast. Usagi ran in and held Seiya's hand. ཁOdangoཀཁ Seiya forced a smile on her face as Usagi kissed her forehead.

"Seiya, relax," Usagi soothed Seiya who was panting fast. "Everything will turn out alright and we'll live happily ever after like a fairy tale." Seiya nodded then screamed loudly as Usagi placed a kiss on her lips.

"O-Odango," Seiya said panting. "I-I'm sorry this isn't your child 100%," Seiya said as a contraction hit her leaving Usagi a little confused as Seiya picked this up. "I mean that I was sorry that the little girl isn't made up of your genes also."

"Seiya, that's okay," Usagi said as Seiya grabbed her stomach and Usagi kissed her forehead again. "I just want to help you, I know the child isn't fully mine. But we'll have Chibi-Usa, we'll have two beautiful daughters and everyone will live together in the house Comos-chan gave us."

"Th-that is going to be LOVELYཀ" Seiya yelled as she felt like someone punched her in the stomach again.

Yaten then came in with Taiki and Ami. "What are you guys doing here?" Usagi questioned as Seiya breathed super fast.

"Is she okay?" Yaten asked jokingly. "Aw, Seiya is someone in pain?"

"Shut up, Shrimpཀ" Seiya said sounding violent.

"Sorry for asking," the silver-haired girl snickered as she left and Chibi-Usa came in after Yaten.

"Chibi-Usa?" Ami asked looking down at the younger girl. "What are you doing here? You should be waiting in the waiting room."

"I came to be with my mama's," Chibi-Usa said with a smirk. "And see my baby sister." Usagi smiled at Chibi-Usa as Seiya screamed. Chibi-Usa pulled out a chair and sat down in it near Usagi.

Usagi saw sweat dripping off Seiya's face and turned to Ami and Taiki. "Do one of you two have a towel or something to clean off Seiya's sweat off her?" Usagi asked as Ami took out a small blue hankie and Usagi dabbed the sweat from Seiya's head.

"Oh, oh godཀ" Seiya yelled as Usagi tried to comfort here. "Odango, don't leave me for the next BIITTTཀ"

"Seiya, I'll try to stay," Usagi said as Seiya squeezed her hand and Ami got Usagi a chair. "Thank you, Ami-chan." Ami smiled and left leaving Usagi her hankie. Once in the waiting room she took a seat near Taiki.

"So, how is Seiya doing?" Minako asked as everyone heard a scream. "I guess that means not good?" Ami rubbed her forehead.

"ODANGOཀ" Seiya screamed as Usagi came out and sat down. "AHHHHཀ"

"It sounds like she's racing in there and about to crash," Yaten said giggling. Usagi sat down beside Minako who looked confused.

"Usagi-chan, did they tell you to leave?" Minako asked as Usagi nodded. "But why?"

"Apparently I'm stressing Seiya's birth," the blond said as Taiki looked confused with Ami.

"That is absurd," both the shorter then taller girl said at the same time. Ami and Taiki blushed as they laced their fingers together. "Anyway, the doctors are being idiots," Ami said waving her hand. "If Seiya's lucky, the birth will be short."

"Knowing Seiya, nothing is ever short," Yaten said. Everyone sat out there for awhile listening to Seiya scream absurd things. It was nearly ten hours the time it seemed to be over was eleven. Everyone got out of their seats and went to Seiya's room to see the black-haired female breathing fast.

"Hello, Usagi-san," a nurse with black hair said. "Are you related to Seiya here?"

"No, I'm her wife," Usagi said simply. "May I come in?"

"Of course, we're just going to let Seiya-san relax here," the nurse said as everyone walked in. "I want one of you to hold the baby she now has, she seems weak from the birth." Usagi nodded and walked inside as Seiya was still breathing fast.

"Odango..." Seiya muttered holding Usagi's hand. "The baby." Seiya cuddled the baby and Usagi picked it up and held the little girl.

She had black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. The nurses put her in a blue blanket and tied it around her on revealing her face. "Hey there you little cutie," Usagi said putting her finger near the babies face.

The little girl grabbed it and a small smile came to her face. "She's adorable, Seiya." Seiya sat up and held her and looked down at the little baby. "So, what do we name here?"

Chibi-Usa ran up near Usagi and saw the little girl. "She's tiny," Chibi-Usa said looking at the little girl.

"Well of course, Chibi-Usa," Usagi told her. "Do you think she'll come out as a big girl?"

"Where do babies come from anyway? Mama and papa told me a stork brought me," Chibi-Usa said as Yaten smirked.

"Minako and I will give you that talk," the silver-haired girl said as Usagi shook her head.

"No, no, no," Usagi told Yaten who only smirked. "That's our job, ne Seiya?" Seiya nodded weakly and smiled as the little baby smiled. "So, what do we name her?"

"How about Kaze?" Usagi asked curiously. "Kaze meaning wind since she'll probably be unique." Yaten smirked as everyone looked at her.

"Oh yeah, really unique-especially if Seiya's kid!" the silver-haired female said giggling as Seiya didn't listen for once and Usagi looked at the baby with Chibi-Usa.

"Kaze-chan," Chibi-Usa said it for a little. "I like it, can we bring her home?" Usagi nodded and held the baby. "One question, why did Seiya keep the baby?"

"To create a happy ending with my Odango," Seiya said smiling as she kissed Usagi on the lips.

*END OF CHAPTER-Prologue*

(3 months later).

"Oh, so that's where babies come from," Chibi-Usa said as Usagi and Seiya sat on their bed. "That must be painful." Seiya laughed as she held little Kaze in her arms.

"Hey, Chibi-Usa-chan!" said a fimilar voice. It was Momo from when she was a kid, now a teen like herself.

"Momo-chan!" Chibi-Usa said as Makoto smiled at the two girls. "Where did you come from?"

"I found her in the phone book, you seemed lonely Chibi-Usa," Makoto said. "I'm making dinner. We're having rice with steak on the side." Usagi drooled at the thought of food and Seiya giggled at her.

"Come on, Chibi-Usa," Momo said. "Let's go outside!" the two teens went outside as Makoto said nothing and closed the door.

Kaze began to cry as Usagi put the pacifier in her mouth and she spit it back and hit Usagi in the eye. "Ouch," Usagi said as Seiya kissed her head.

"Little girls probably hungry," Seiya said simply as she took down her shirt breast fed the baby who closed her eyes. "Shh, Kaze-chan...shh." The little girl opened her eyes and stared up at Seiya and Usagi.

Usagi ran her hand over the little girls face. "She is beautiful, Seiya," Usagi said as Seiya smiled. "She is truly your daughter." Seiya shook her head and put her forehead against Usagi's.

"No, Odango. She is our daughter," Seiya said as Kaze was done and Seiya patted her on the back and looked at the blond.

"But I didn't do anything to create her," Usagi told Seiya who shook her head.

"That's true but you're helping me take after her," Seiya said who smiled again. "Nobody else would've helped me. I know Ezera-baka wouldn't of...I'm happy Comos-chan brought us here to Earth. I know in my heart that Kakyuu is watching me and is happy you're helping me."

"Seiya," Usagi said as Seiya kissed her again. "You're welcome...I love you and will always be there for you." Kaze had fallen asleep and Usagi picked her up and put her in the star shaped crib they had at the moment for her.

"Here you go, Kaze-chan," Usagi said as she pulled up a blue blanket on the little girl who was sucking her thumb and Seiya wrapped her arms around Usagi's waist. "Seiya...I love you."

"I love you too," Seiya said as she nuzzled her head into Usagi's head. _I guess dreams do come true_ Seiya thought as she looked around the room, thought of the house and looked at Kaze.

THE END. This story is done, D-O-N-E. I have A Night Between Us going on, Welcomes and will be starting Chibi-Usa Who? I am going to be wrapping up Coming To See Her Love. Leave a review :)


	15. Chapter 15

1

AN: Someone asked me what happened to Taiki, Ami, Minako, Yaten, Mamoru and Comos. Well, I guess this would be a prologue prologue. I haven't seen one person update here in the archive, scary. Has everyone vanished?

(First with Ami and Taiki).

Ami was in the kitchen cutting carrots, everyone still lived in the beautiful house Comos had given him. The group had actually recieved an invitation to her and Mamoru's wedding in China. The two girls were cleaning up dishes from lunch, they didn't know where the hell Minako and Yaten were. "Life takes expected turns," Ami said suddenly as Taiki looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Taiki asked her fiancé as she kissed her cheek putting the dishes into the wooden cupboards. "Life seems perfect."

"It's just Usagi-chan was originally going to rule with Mamoru-san but now Usagi's other self is marrying him," Ami said draining the water from the silver sink as light hit off it and scattered all over the room.

"I guess it took an expected turn for _you_," Taiki said as she tossed the two cloths they had been using in dirty clothing pile. "It seems like it's Yaten's turn to do the laundry."

"Didn't she screw up last time?" Ami giggled as silver hair came into the kitchen.

"You make me sound like I don't know what I'm doing," Yaten said holding Luna close to her. The little black and white cat would come and go with a little gray cat named Diana. "I just don't do chores. Can't Seiya do them? She hasn't done any for awhile."

"She has a baby now," Taiki told Yaten as Minako came into the kitchen with Artemis and Diana came skidding through on the floor. Usagi came in the kitchen with Seiya who looked a little tired. "Aw, look who came out of their room. I see Chibi-Usa and Momo-chan are having fun outside."

"Hi there little Diana-chan," Seiya said picking up Diana who Chibi-Usa loved. "You're too cute, you know that?" Luna jumped from Yaten arms as Seiya passed Yaten Diana.

"Hey there," Yaten told Diana.

"Hello, Yaten-sama," the little kitty said as silver-haired girl stroked her chin.

"Hey, Yaten...I just remembered you promised we were going to look a dresses for the wedding today," the blond female pouted as Usagi giggled.

"She makes a lot of promises, too bad she doesn't keep anyway," Seiya said taking out a glass of water. "It's a shame too. If you do that to little Kaze-chan I'll kill you."

"Moody," Yaten muttered. "Anyway, you shut up. I would never do that."

"Liar, liar, liar!" Seiya screamed. Taiki put a hand over Seiya's mouth and Yaten's.

"Do you want Kaze-chan to wake up, Seiya?" Taiki asked as Seiya shook her head. "Well then good- so Mercury-chan and me are married, Seiya and Usagi married and Yaten and Minako going to."

"Life is perfect, ne?" Usagi asked smirking.

(5 years later).

The whole group was there. All the inners, outers and even Mamoru with Comos or 'Bunny' she rather go by now. "This is lovely," Bunny said with a smile as her silver hair flowed everywhere on the red, white, blue and orange blanket. Her blue eyes looking brighter from the sun.

Chibi-Usa was off taking Kaze out for a walk. Since the little girl had gotten older, Usagi had put a little ponytail in the girls hair. She looked like a mini Seiya, she wished she had been a biological mother. "Kaze, don't go far!" Seiya yelled.

"It seems like a lot turned out perfect in the end, like always," Bunny said. "I got my boyfriend back and you got yours, Usagi." Usagi felt a little off talking to herself...it felt really odd.

"Watch out, Kima-chan!" Yaten yelled at her adopted daughter who was hanging out with Chibi-Usa, Hotaru and Kaze. Kima was seven with brown hair, blue eyes and wore a pink dress and white flat.

"So, Koneko-chan...has Seiya treated you well?" Haruka asked as Seiya's eye twitched a little.

"Yes, no fighting now," Usagi begged while giggling. Usagi pulled out a cookie from the picnic basket. The whole group thought it would be nice to catch up, the only one not there was Setsuna. She was busy with working on a project.

"Mama, mama, Yaten-mama!" Kima said bring a white flower to Yaten. "I got this for you from the field over there. Do you like it?" A smile spread across Yaten's face as the girl then gave a yellow one to Minako, a purple one to Taiki and a blue one for Ami.

"I'm like Pluto-chan," Kima said smiling. "Watching over people all the time!"

"Yes you are," Yaten said holding the little girl close to her Minako.

"Taiki-chan, maybe we need a child?" Ami asked Taiki who nodded. "A cute little boy perhaps?"

"I like that idea, little Mercury-chan," Taiki admitted. Everyone watched as the little girls played in the field including Kima.

THE END! The official ending. :)


End file.
